True Soulmates
by lovepertemis
Summary: What happens if Percabeth goes wrong? Instead of Annabeth cheating on Percy, it's the other way around (unlike many Pertemis fics)! Percy falls in love with Artemis. Heartbroken, Annabeth eventually falls in love with Leo. Leo/Annabeth and Percy/Artemis!
1. Prologue

**AN: So here is my new story! I decided instead of Annabeth cheating, it would be the other way around, so I wrote this. Remember to vote in my poll for the title. For now, it will just be "Percabeth Gone Wrong". Enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe he would do this to me! After all we have been through! I feel heartbroken, my Seaweed Brain. He is mine!

Tears and sobs wracked my body. I can't believe this.

****FLASHBACK****

I walked through the forest at camp. I was about to look for Percy at the beach, where he usually goes to relax. I heard some odd sounds coming from that direction. I saw a bundle of auburn hair and dark, messy black hair.

No, that can't be! Why does that person look like my Percy? And if so, why is Percy kissing another girl? Auburn haired, wait, does that look like Lady Artemis? The _maiden_ goddess?

Anger and hurt boiled inside of me. Is this really true? Percy is cheating on me with Lady Artemis? I walked up to them until I was about 10 yards away. "Percy! How could you do this to me?"

He looked up at me, shock shown all over his face," Annabeth, I'm sorry, but I realized my love for you shifted to _Arty_." Arty, he calls Lady Artemis, Arty. What happened to me? I am his Wise Girl!

"Annabeth, maybe this is for the better." Lady Artemis said, sitting up grasping Percy's hand. "No!" I screamed and pulled my dagger out. I charged at Artemis, but she rolled out of the way. I swung at her, but a bronze sword blocked me.

Looks like Percy is willing to fight me, just for a maiden goddess. I turned on my heel and ran to my cabin. I grabbed my stuff and packed up.

I ran to Thalia's pine tree, and whispered," I'll miss you. This camp, I've been here since forever. But this is for the better. I'll be back." I dropped my letter at the bottom of the tree and walked beyond the border.

I didn't know where to go. I tripped, and I fell in a ditch. Argh! My ankle feels broken. At least it is the other one, not the broken one from Tartarus. Tartarus. Percy fell in Tartarus for me, and now he is giving me up.

****FLASHBACK****

Percy defeated Gaea and helped the Olympians fight the giants. We won the war, but I lost my will to live. I sat in this ditch, with physical and mental pain, and tried to fall asleep.

**Artemis's POV**

I feel terrible for Annabeth. But I love Percy so much. I couldn't resist.

****FLASHBACK****

My hunt was staying at Camp Half-Blood for the time being. We walked to the Mess Hall **(AN: Is that what it's called? I can't remember. Review if that's incorrect and I'll change it.)**

Suddenly I felt a small power boost. I looked over at the fire and saw percy smirking at me. I involuntarily blushed. Why was a mere boy making me feel this way?

Well, this is Percy. Percy. He held the sky for me. The one guy who managed to earn my respect without ruining it. I had respect for Orion, but he became the men I hate. My stomach flutters when I'm around Percy.

Is Aphrodite making me feel this way? If so, I don't know if I hate it or like it. I'll have to ask her later.

"Hunters, I will be back shortly. I have some business in Olympus I have to take care of." My hunters looked away and I flashed to Olympus. I walked to Aphrodite's palace and internally puked at the revolting perfume.

I knocked and Aphrodite immediately opened the door. "Oh Arty! Coming here to talk about Percy?" I blushed heavily and threatened her," Are you making me feel this way?"

"No no! This is all you. I can't make you love someone, just increase it. But I haven't done anything, yet."

"Don't you dare mess with my life!" "Arty..." "Don't call me that!" "Well, you better admit your feelings to him quickly, many goddesses would jump at the chance! Personally, I would, but Hephaestus and Area wouldn't like it."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Aphrodite giggled," Oh he definitely likes you back. But in order to stick with Percabeth, I had to increase his love heavily. But he doesn't seem to be in my power range. He has a really strong resistance."

So he is willing to give up Annabeth for me? I feel so elated. I quickly teleported back to the camp and looked for Percy. I motioned towards the beach and he nodded.

I walked to the beach and sat down, waiting while gazing at the ocean. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see a smirking Percy. I slapped him and said," Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He winced and now I was the one smirking. "So, Lady Artemis, why did you call me here?" I replied," First, call me Artemis, no need to be too formal. Second, well..."

Percy looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes," Well, Arty, what's second?"

"Well, after you held the sky for me, I discovered that I... Had some... Attractions... Towards you... And I was wondering... You know... If you also had... Feelings for... Me?" I stuttered.

To my surprised, Percy looked extremely happy. "I feel the same way! I just didn't want to tell you since, you are a maiden goddess." I leapt up and hugged him. I know, a maiden goddess hugging a man? Well, Percy really is different than most,

Percy bent down and our lips were inches... Centimeters away... And...

We _kissed_. It was pure bliss. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. All of a sudden, I heard a gasp and Percy quickly pulled away. I saw Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, looking at us.

I didn't know what to do. I was shocked.

"Percy! How could you do this to me?" Annabeth screamed.

Percy looked up at her, shock shown all over his face," Annabeth, I'm sorry, but I realized my love for you shifted to Arty." Arty, he calls me, Arty. I blushed, but felt so happy.

"Annabeth, maybe this is for the better." I said, sitting up grasping Percy's hand. "No!" Annabeth screamed and pulled her dagger out. She charged at me, but I rolled out of the way at the last second. She swung at me again, but a bronze sword blocked her.

Percy saved me yet again. I didn't want to fight another maiden. She ran off, tears running down her face.

****FLASHBACK****

Percy wrapped his arms around me. It just felt so right. "Arty, it's okay. I'll talk to her. We just weren't meant to be. Arty, I really like you."

I felt so happy, yet upset that I had make a maiden cry. I heard a shout and Percy and I ran towards the sound. I saw Leo, a son of Hephaestus, running towards us. He was out of breath.

"Annabeth... She's gone!"

**AN: That ends the first chapter! Well, the prologue. Did you like it? If so, please review! If not, please review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is Chapter 2! Sorry for not updating my other story, but I couldn't resist writing this one. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any PJO characters... Sadly... Rick Riordan does!**

**Leo's POV**

I was frantically looking for Annabeth. Why did she run away? I think she was running from the beach. I screamed out to the other campers as I ran to the beach. I saw Percy and Artemis and I said, out of breath," Annabeth... She's gone!"

Then, I noticed a small detail. Why was Percy holding Lady Artemis's hand? "Umm... Perce? You know you're holding Lady Artemis's hand right?"

They both blushed and jerked back. Percy said," Where did she run off to?" "I don't know! Why was she running from here anyway?"

"Ummm... Well, I... broke up... with her, so..." Percy stuttered. "You WHAT?! Annabeth loves you, you fell in Tartarus with her! What happened to Percabeth?"

Artemis stiffened nearby and Percy quickly replied," Leo, I trust you. You must keep a secret for me. Swear it on Styx." I was shocked it was that bad, but agreed," I swear on River Styx that I will not tell this secret Percy is about to tell me unless he says it is okay."

Thunder boomed and the oath was sealed. Percy said," This is the reason why we broke up." He bent down and grabbed Lady Artemis's waist and pulled her towards him. They smashed their lips together and I was shell-shocked.

Artemis, the man-hating goddess, was kissing Percy, who used to have a girlfriend.

I never thought this day would ever occur. I was thinking about this forbidden relationship when I was freezing cold and soaking wet.

"Leo! Are you okay?" I was shaken out of my thoughts. Of course Percy had to make a wave to wake me up. "Yeah, man. Just my best friends don't always date maiden goddesses."

We all laughed and I remembered Annabeth was missing. I immediately felt guilty about forgetting. I quickly told Chiron about Annabeth missing and he announced it to the campers.

"Attention campers! Annabeth has ran away from camp. We must go find her! Leo will lead this quest." I ran to Rachel, the oracle, who resided in a cave at camp.

"Hey Leo! Need another prophecy?" Right after she said that, she started glowing green:

_The moon and the ocean shall find love,_

_Seeking help from the dove._

_The daughter of the owl breaks,_

_Where the sun never bakes._

_The wise owl faces a war,_

_That shakes the earth to the core._

_Soon the night makes a compromise,_

_Agreed to by the skies._

_Daughter of the tides meet with,_

_Son of fire and wisdom in a myth._

_Escape by finding the key,_

_To stop war with the sea._

I caught Rachel and set her down in her bed. This gave me time to think about the prophecy.

I can't believe this. Son of fire and wisdom. Does this mean me and Annabeth? He would never admit it, but he had slowly, yet surely, fallen for the daughter of Athena. It started with her helping me in the Argo II.

I ran out and repeated the prophecy to Chiron. He paled considerably hearing this. "Well, I don't know about the first two lines. I don't think that concerns us. The third and forth lines must be about you saving Annabeth."

"But where does the sun never bakes? Hmmm... Could it be a cave of some sort?" "Possibly, Leo, you may choose two others to go with you." I ran to go get Jason and Reyna, who stayed after the Giant War. Piper had an accident with Gaea and fell in battle.

"Jason, Reyna! Wait up! Could you guys come with me to go find Annabeth?" "Sure, we're looking for some action, aren't we, Jason?" "Yeah, it's been kinda boring after the war,

We departed and crossed the border, walking for a few minutes. As we did so, we noticed a huge hole about 100 yards to our right.

**Percy's POV**

I feel guilty. Annabeth ran away because of me. I held Artemis close and she teleported us to my cabin. We landed on my bed and I relaxed, falling asleep immediately.

I woke up and saw I bunch of auburn hair on my chest. I sighed, Artemis felt so perfect in my arms. I gently sat up, carefully, without disturbing Artemis. I got up and took a shower.

I put on my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and a new pair of jeans. I walked out the cabin and saw Thalia walking up to me.

"Hey Kelp head, have you seen Lady Artemis?" I blushed and froze. "Umm... Why would I know? She's not with you?" "No, and I need to ask her something. Annabeth is gone and I want to go look for her."

"Well I'll keep a look out." "Ok, wait, why were you blushing. You don't like my mistress, do you?" I had no idea what to say, and Artemis just had to choose that moment to walk out of my cabin.

Lighting shocked me and I flew back 20 yards, thrown at Artemis's feet. "WHAT IS LADY ARTEMIS DOING IN YOUR CABIN?!"

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat in the ditch. My ankle is really hurting now. I ate some ambrosia, but I can't risk eating anymore. I heard voices outside and I held my breath.

I looked up and Leo jumped down. "Leo! What are you doing here?" "Annabeth, why are you in this dingy ditch?" "I was... Running away... And I fell in here." Leo looked at my oddly bent ankle and gasped.

"Here, let me set it for you." He gently grabbed my foot and set it. And it _HURT_! "Owwww! You don't have to punch me for that! Why is it always me?!"

I couldn't help but smile at his expression. He picked me up bridal style and Jason, along with Reyna, jumped down. "I'll fly Leo and Annabeth up and come back for Reyna." Jason said. He grabbed Leo's arms and we landed on the ground.

After a few seconds, Jason came back up with Reyna. Leo carried me back to camp and brought me to the infirmary. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Artemis walking out of Percy's cabin. I broke into tears.

Leo noticed this and held me closer. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and said," It's okay, Annabeth. There's always someone better for you." He set me down and I suddenly felt extremely drowsy. I had a one of the few nice dreams.

****DREAM****

I was in a very nice house. It looked exactly like how I would like my home to look. I immediately knew I had designed this. "There there, Luke, Mama's going to come home soon!"

I walked into the kitchen. A little boy with messy, blonde hair and hazel colored eyes ran towards me. If you looked closely, you could see light gray specks.

"Mommy! Papa baked me a birthday cake!" I looked towards my supposed husband, but I could only see his back. He must have been walking to the bathroom.

"Here Luke. Let's wait on Papa to eat cake." I held my little boy and spun around with him.

"Hey honey. Welcome back." I turned around to look at my supposed husband, but I suddenly woke up. Why couldn't I just see who my future husband is? Is it Leo?

****DREAM****

I sighed, I guess I hope it is Leo. Leo walked in and said," You're up already? It's only been 5 minutes!" I was about to reply, but lighting and thunder stopped me.

I looked out the window and saw a charred Percy hugged by Artemis. I should be the one comforting him! And I am not yet ready to admit my small affection for Leo.

_Did Thalia find out about Percy and Artemis?_

**AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, you guys! But I felt like that was a good place to stop. Don't forget to vote in my poll! First one to 5 will win. And... Please review! Right down there! And if you haven't noticed the prophecy has three parts. Love, war, and children. Just a note :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2! Only 2 people voted in my poll... If you haven't, go vote now! Still waiting for one of them to reach 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns all copyrights and characters and stuff in the book.**

**Thalia's POV**

I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NERVE OF PERCY! He does know that he has a girlfriend and he has a _maiden_ goddess in his cabin, right? I shocked him with my bolt of lightning, and _Artemis_ went to comfort him.

"Lady Artemis! What... Were... You... Doing... In... Percy's... Cabin?!" I said with gritted teeth. She was blushing enough to invent a new shade of red. Percy was knocked unconcious. Artemis tried to keep her calm demeanor," Thalia, I was just talking to him about an offer Poseidon wanted to make. Was it necessary to knock him unconcious?"

"But Lady Artemis, your hair is all messy!" I don't think she can find an answer to that. "I just got up about 10 minutes ago, and Hermes came. I just didn't have the time to clean up."

Man! She had to come up with something! Or maybe it was real... But I'm not letting this go, yet!

"Ok, I'm sorry Lady Artemis. I'll go get Percy some nectar and ambrosia." As I walked off, I heard Artemis shaking Percy. Why was the man-hating goddess worried about a _boy?_

I decided to go bribe some Stoll's. As I went to the infirmary to get some godly food, I saw my best friend laying on one of the beds. "Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes,"I... I heard a growl when I was walking towards your pine tree, so I went out to check. All of a sudden, I fell down a ditch and broke my ankle. A while later, Leo came and brought me back."

Leo? Why wasn't Percy looking for her? "What about Percy?" Annabeth blinked and said," Thalia, I am a bit tired, I see you around." There are definitely something up between Percy and Annabeth.

I remebered what I was here for and brought ambrosia and nectar back to Percy. Apparently Artemis had brought Percy inside his cabin. I was about to knock on the door, but I heard voices inside.

"Oh Percy, should we tell Thalia?" "I don't know, love. She is my closest friend. Well, sister." I feel so touched, but there are more important matters. Wait, did Percy just call Artemis, _love?_ Did Percy break up with Annabeth to be with Artemis?

I guess now is a good time to knock. The voices inside immediately stopped and Artemis opened the door. "Hi Thalia, I don't think Percy needs the nectar and ambrosia anymore." "Did you just call Percy _Percy?" _Artemis blushed and stuttered,"Of course not... Why would I call... Perseus... Percy?"

I went inside and locked the door behind me. "Percy, what is going on between you and Lady Artemis?" Percy looked at Artemis and she nodded. "Thalia, please don't tell anyone, but I love Artemis and—" I cut him off and asked Artemis," My lady, did he force this upon you?"

"Thalia, I love Percy, I can't hide it anymore. You can't tell anyone, ok?" Artemis begged. I was shocked, the mighty Artemis was begging me. "Of course milady, I swear it on Styx that I won't tell anyone unless you let me. Who else knows?"

Percy hesistated and said," As of right now, Aphrodite and Leo." I wondered, why Leo? But I decided I had already asked to many questions. "What about Zeus and Poseidon?"

Both Percy and Artemis stayed silent, so I guess they're going for a forbidden relationship.

**Apollo's POV**

I felt a tug in my mind and I realized my Oracle had spouted another prophecy. I replayed it in my mind and I pretty much exploded. My little sis... In love with... Poseidon? No, that's not possible.

Who could it be? Percy? Children of the tides? This is confusing, but I do know that I need Zeus to call a council meeting.

"Father! There's a new prophecy! Call a council meeting!" Zeus threw his bolt into the sky and 12 flashes appeared. Percy had yet again denied immortality and let Hestia and Hades rejoin the council.

"Attention, Apollo has yet another prophecy." Zeus thundered. Everyone looked at me and I repeated the prophecy to them. Artemis gasped and everyone raised their eyebrows at that.

"I am certainly not in love with anyone, much less _Poseidon._" Poseidon looked offended but said," And I would certainly not love a _maiden_ goddess." Zeus looked angry and said," Would it be that _sea spawn_?

Artemis blushed and Zeus's face turned even more red with anger. "I will kill that spawn!" Poseidon grasped his trident, but Artemis was faster. She pulled an arrow and said," You wouldn't dare! If you do so, I will... Join the Titans or the Giants!"

Gasps were heard around the council. Poseidon replied," As will I!" I piped up," If my little sis joins, so will I!" Murmurs were heard around the thrones and Zeus shouted," You will do no such thing! One more word and I'll..." "You'll what, brother?" Poseidon sneered.

Zeus glared at him and said," I'll banish you from Olympus!" Hades stood up and screamed," If this is the mighty Olympian council, I regret joining! This is supposed to be with justice! I side with Poseidon!"

Zeus raised his Master Bolt, and to his suprise, a Stygian Iron sword, trident, two bows, a fiery hammer, a caduceus, a beautiful dagger, and a blazing fire. "Hestia?" Everyone was shocked that the ever-so peaceful goddess was boiling mad. Literally, her skin was on fire.

"Zeus! If Artemis is happy, let her be!" Zeus said," We'll put this in a council vote. Artemis is not allowed to vote. On those in favor for Artemis to be with Percy?"

Aphrodite's hand shot up in the air, followed by Hestia and Hephaestus. Hephaestus said," The kid's loyal, he wouldn't break her heart." As I thought about it, he is right. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. I slowly raised my hand, as long as Arty is happy.

Hades and Hermes raised their hands next. Demeter's hand slowly rose. "As long as my son is happy." Poseidon raised his hand.

Zeus was so angry, you could see the smoke rising above his head. He growled," All those against?"

Zeus, Dionysus, Ares, Hera, and Athena raised their hands. Artemis looked absolutely elated.

Zeus grumbled," Well I guess I'll alow this relationship. But if he at anytime hurts my daughter, I will let him have his personal cell in Tartarus. Meeting dismissed."

**Artemis's POV**

I can't believe we don't have to stay secret anymore! I looked around and saw that Poseidon was walking towards me.

"Lord Poseidon." "No need, just Poseidon. Now, do you truly love my son?" I replied without hesitation," With all my heart. " "Well that's great. Welcome to the family, and I'm looking for some grandchildren."

I blushed profusely and had no reply. I am blushing too much nowadays. Poseidon chuckled and teleported away. I was about to do the same when Athena tapped on my shoulder. "Artemis, what happened to my daughter?"

"I..."

**AN: Well, there you go. Please review, the box isn't that far away! Was it ok? Don't forget to vote in my poll!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: This is Chapter 3! I want to thank you so much for reading this. So many views for just the month of January! Now, once you're finished reading, PLEASE look at the bottom AN. Thank you, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own PJO...**

**Annabeth's POV**

I have decided to thoroughly let Percy go and just let the _incident_ be forgotten. Although it hurt my pride, I won't have Percy with a bad reputation. As much as I am telling myself I love Leo, a part of my heart will always belong to Percy.

Today, I finally get out of infirmary. I am still walking with a brace, though. As I walked out of the door, I was met by a flaming Leo. Literally. I went to the pump and grabbed a bucket of water. I hobbled back and... SPLASH!

Leo spun around and I started laughing so bad. "Annie! How could you? I was showing my hotness and awesomeness to everybody!" I jerked up and shouted," DO NOT CALL ME ANNIE!"

"Sheesh! Calm down, it's just a nickname!" I am thinking Leo needs nickname lessons more than Percy. I mean, _Wise Girl_ and _Annie_?! Then again, that's what Thalia calls me too.

I turned to see Reyna calling my name. We had become good friends after the two camps bonded together a bit. " Hey Annabeth! I see you're out of the infirmary." Thankfully _someone_ calls me by my actual name. Though I kinda like Leo giving me a nickname. I would **never** admit, of course.

The conch horn signaled lunch and we walked, well I hobbled, over. As we sat down, Chiron called for attention. "Campers! The hunters will be coming later today, so we will be having our traditional Campers vs Hunters capture the flag game. Lady Artemis will be participating."

Oh great, more _Pertemis_ time, as Aphrodite would call it. Am I the only one who remembered Artemis's reaction a couple years ago? Sadly, there was another incident that day.

****FLASHBACK****

It was after the Second Giant War, and we were in the throne room, getting ready for awards and celebrations. Jason was mourning over the loss of Piper, and Reyna was comforting him. I honestly think they should be together, I mean, they've known each other for so much longer.

I wished Percy was with me, but after he defeated Gaea, he was resting, due to overly using his powers and energy. It was truly terrifying, Gaea showed everybody images of their loved ones dying, and Percy just charged. **AN: I wanted to write a little about the war, but I'm not a very good action writer... Sorry!**

I wonder if Percy would be offered immortality again. Would he still decline for me? Zeus suddenly called out," Jason!" Jason looked up and kneeled at his father's throne. "Jason, for fighting so bravely, what would you like to be given?" Zeus's voice boomed.

Jason replied," I just want a peaceful life, no more disturbances. And I would want immortality with Reyna." At this, Reyna beemed widely. Zeus said," Very well, you wish will be granted."

The gods shot a beam of light towards Jason and Reyna, and they disappeared. At the confused faces, Zeus said," I sent them back to Camp Half-Blood for rest."

Next, Athena called out my name," Annabeth!" I walked over and kneeled at my mother's throne. She said," My daughter, how would you like to be my immortal partner in the architecture of Olympus?"

I was shocked. I would absolutely love to accept, but what about Percy? Zeus must have seen my troubled face and said," Don't worry, Perseus will be offered the same." I thought about it, would Percy accept? I decided if I accepted, he surely would also. "Lord Zeus, I would gladly accept." My mother smiled and once again, the gods shot a beam of light towards me. I collapsed and the last thing I remember was the soft feeling of my pillow.

I woke up the next day, wondering what happened to the other people. I walked over to Nico and asked him. Apparently he was the last person the gods gave a gift to. He relayed the events in the throne room to everybody.

**Still in flashback, but Nico's POV**

After Annabeth teleported away, the remaining seven accepted immortality, until only Percy and I remained. Hazel had also gotten rid of her curse and Frank's lifeline was no longer attached to the stick. Poseidon then spoke up," Does anyone object that my son deserves rewarding?" Of course not, he literally defeated Gaea. No one said anything, so Poseidon continued," My son, earlier Annabeth accepted immortality, will you accept god hood?"

Well, once again, Percy was offered the chance to become a god. Percy looked troubled, Zeus looked annoyed and said," You already declined once already. It would definitely hurt our pride if you did so again." Percy replied," I will accept, on one condition."

Zeus asked," And what would that be?" "I would like for you to give Hestia and Hades a throne in the council. Without Nico and Hades, this war would have been nearly impossible to win. Besides, Hestia normally is in the throne room keeping peace. Why not give her a throne?"

I looked over at my father, and his expression was priceless! It was hard to hold back my laughter. To my surprise, Athena said," Father, the boy is right. They would be an important addition to the council. "

Zeus grumbled," All in favor of adding Hestia and Hades to the council?" All hands shot up. "Very well." Two new thrones then rose from the floor. Hestia and Hades then sat in their thrones. My father nodded curtly at Percy and Hestia ran up and kissed he on the cheek. "Thank you, Percy!"

Poseidon then said," Well, my boy? Ready to become a god?" Percy mumbled," I guess so." Hades turned to me and said," Why didn't Nico get immortality before Percy got god hood? Now he has to turn around while risking burning up?"

Zeus said," What? There's another boy?" I internally laughed. Of course Zeus is the one who forgot me. Too late now. I turned around and could hear Zeus chanting in Ancient Greek.

_Περσέας Τζάκσον, γιος του Ποσειδώνα. Θα χορηγηθεί θεός κουκούλα σήμερα. Ας αθάνατο ροή του αίματος στις φλέβες σας. Επισκεφθείτε τις Μοίρες για να πάρει τους τίτλους σας._(Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. You will be granted god hood today. Let immortal blood flow in your veins. Visit the Fates to get your titles.)

I felt an urge to turn around and saw Percy laying on the ground.

**Once again, still in flashback, but Percy's POV**

I flet ichor flow through my veins and blacked out. I blinked and my vision cleared to see a cave with the three Fates looking right at me. They chanted:

_Περσέας Τζάκσον, θα γίνει γνωστό ως θεός από τώρα και στο εξής. Ας σας τίτλους είναι γνωστή ως ο θεός της παλίρροιας, την πίστη, νύχτα, τα άλογα, τα συναισθήματα, τα μυστικά, και ήρωες. Ο τομέας σας θα είναι στρατόπεδο ετεροθαλείς._ (Perseus Jackson, you will be known as a god from now on. Let you titles be known as the god of tides, loyalty, night, horses, emotions, secrets, and heroes. Your domain will be Camp Half-Blood.)

Well, I certainly love my domains. My vision once again blurred and I looked around to see that I am again in the throne room. Apollo then said," Introducing, the god of tides, loyalty, night, horses, emotions, secrets, and heroes."

Then, Aphrodite had to speak up. "Oh Arty! God of tides, while you're the goddess of the moon! You two definitely have a connection! I can finally get the _maiden_ goddess to fall in love! Pertemis would be an AMAZING couple!" She squealed.

Artemis looked shocked and said," I most certainly will NOT fall in love! End your dreams now!" I felt my heart wrench, but that couldn't be right. I was in love with Annabeth, right?

Then Hades interrupted them and Nico's award was immortality as well.

**And now, Annabeth's POV**

Everyone was shocked that Percy had became a god. We all thought he was just immortal. And his domain was here! At least me becoming immortal was what changed his mind, right?

****FLASHBACK** (Keep in mind that Annabeth doesn't know about Percy's thoughts since it was Nico telling the story.)**

I looked up to see Reyna waving her waving her hand in front of my face," Annabeth? You have been zoning out for the past 10 minutes! You okay?" I replied," I'm fine, just thinking." Then Leo said," When do you not think?" We had a good laugh, but all of a sudden, a bolt of lighting crackled in the sky.

Zeus must be extremely angry, again. What was it about now?

** AN: Ok, there's that chapter. A really long one in fact. 1.5k words! Longest EVER! Anyway, thank you for reading! Now, for some important announcements:**

**1) I might not be able to update for two weeks because I have a math competition and school starts tomorrow.**

**2) I need a girl name for Artemis's and Percy's daughter. It can't be Diana or Zoe because that's for my other story. Please review your thoughts!**

**3) Any Warriors fans out there? If so, go read "Princess in Thunderclan" by Spottedpelt-windclan. It is AWESOME!**

**4) And... Don't forget to vote on my poll! "Percabeth Gone Wrong" only needs 2 more votes to win!**

**Once** **again, thank you for reading, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**First, before I tell you was the results, PLEASE read this. (It will also give you a hint about the rest of this AN.) I am closing the poll because a title hit me in the face today, and I think it fits the story very well. For those who wanted "Percabeth Gone Wrong", it will be in the summary. Now, go read the rest of this AN.**

**Ok, I have decided to continue. I'm glad I do have people reading this. If you didn't show that you have enjoyed this story, be sure to thank the following people:**

**ajfllr  
Travisjv  
Known-As-Rome  
Spottedpelt-windclan  
rider-84**

**And I would like to thank Known-As-Rome for the wonderful support. Thank you! ****Now, for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Athena's POV**

"I... I'm sorry, Athena. But Percy and I love each other, so they broke up." I was _so _mad! My daughter, heartbroken?! I was shaking with fury. For all I care, that _boy _should go get his heartbroken. I can't believe _Apollo_ would also vote in favor of the so-called _Pertemis_. It makes me want to throw up.

I wanted to KILL that _boy. _He broke my daughter's heart. I knew she shouldn't have gotten with him.

I got the nearest weapon, which turns out to be Zeus's Master Bolt. I threw it at the sky, tears rolling down my face. I wanted the best for my favorite daughter, but that _sea spawn_ ruined her!

I turned to Artemis. She was a part of this too. But she was my favorite sister. What should I do? My daughter is more important. She is my everything. Anyone who messes with my children, will get a penalty!

I held the Master Bolt at Artemis's throat, while I was crying profusely. Am I doing the right thing? I just love my daughter so much. Artemis said," Athena, I am the one who let your daughter get her heart broken. You can make me fade and I won't fight back, but you must promise not to harm Percy in any way."

I was torn! I can't, but I have to! "Artemis, I'm sorry, but I must get revenge for my daughter." Artemis tried to advise," Athena, you always hold grudges, but it can be a fatal flaw. If Annabeth wasn't destined to be with Percy, she will find her soulmate."

"No Artemis. If someone does something to me, I will fight back twice as hard." I blinded Artemis and walked to the other side of the room. I raised my hand to throw it, but it suddenly started raining extremely hard. A figure appeared, and it strangely looked like... Perseus? When did he... Oh! Apparently Kelp Head taught that spawn _mist travel_.

Well, I have to get this over with. I raised my hand once more and threw it towards Artemis. My heart clenched, as this was my sister. You might be thinking why I would throw it at Artemis, but not at Percy. Well, since Percy loves my sister so much! he would definitely block it for her. This will _definitely _kill that _sea spawn _once and for all!

The bolt flew towards Artemis, but the watery figure jumped in front of it. Snap! I completely forgot that water absorbs lightning. The lightning traveled through the water and spun around Perseus. It flew out of the water and came straight at me. It slammed into me and I flew backwards. Before I hit the wall, darkness overcame me and I blacked out.

**Percy's POV**

I was relaxing by the beach when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. My gut told me Artemis was in danger. My dad had taught me how to mist travel, so I made the water swirl up around me. I disintegrated into the water and became the water. I prefer this over teleporting, if I am around a source of water. I can challenge Zeus's entrances now! I thought about the throne room in Olympus and my dad granted me passage.

I willed the water to rain down from the roof and I became surrounded in my own hurricane. I looked to see _Athena_ about to kill Artemis. She threw it at her and I blocked it with water. She flew to the wall, but she suddenly disappeared.

I ran over to Artemis and unwound her binds. She fell down and I caught her. "Arty, you okay?" She looked so weak,"Yes, but Athena is extremely mad. You need to... Watch out for her." "Of course, love." I picked her up bridal-style and I mist traveled to her palace. The doors opened automatically and I set her down on her bed. I got some nectar and ambrosia to give to her.

Artemis soon fell asleep, so I teleported to my cabin. I thought about how chaotic my life had been. Dating Artemis made it even more so, but I enjoyed every minute of it. I finally understood exactly what we were. Legend says, that when humans were first made, they had four arms and legs. Zeus were afraid they'd overthrow him, so he cut them in half. A person's goal in life is to find that other part. Their soulmate. But is it possible for a demigod and a goddess to be soulmates?

I know we are meant for each other. I won't let anything stand in our way. Not even Athena, or the whole parthenon of gods. Little did he know how true that could become.

**Leo's POV**

"What was that about?" I never understood how someone could get so mad so easily. Zeus is really paranoid. Annabeth said," I don't know, but probably something not worth worrying about." I gasped. "Annabeth doesn't know something?" She blushed and laughed. "You know it, Valdez. Well I need to go to sword fighting class today." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I kept my hand on my cheek for a few minutes. I knew I liked Annabeth, but when she did that, she just opened my heart up a little more. But would she jump into a relationship right after Percy. I feel bitterness towards him, but his good deeds kinda balance it out. Jason punched me and it turns out I have been staring at Reyna for the last 10 minutes.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Reyna said," Is it about _Annabeth?"_ I blushed and said," Well I don't get kissed by girls everyday, but not a surprise. They just can't stand my awesomeness." We shared a laugh and each went to separate classes.

Turns out, I also have sword fighting and Percy's teaching it.

I walked over to the arena and saw everyone already starting. I grabbed my hammer, which changes to a sword (thanks dad), and hurried to the class. I stood by Annabeth and nudged her. She turned and smiled at me. I smiled back. Is it just my imagination, or did she blush?

Percy was explaining this disarming maneuver, but I wasn't really paying attention. I wast daydreaming how wonderful it would be to date Annabeth.

All of a sudden, I was jolted out of my daydream by Percy calling me over to demonstrate. I was nervous, since I didn't see a thing he did, I grabbed my sword and we begun. I stabbed and he parried. He slashed and I ducked. When I went for a swing, Percy wrapped his sword around mine and jerked sideways. My sword went flying.

Percy then explained," And that is what happens when you don't pay attention. Now partner up and try it on each other." Annabeth came and asked me to be her partner, and I quickly agreed.

As I tried to disarm her, I saw a flash of silver around Percy. Huh, I guess I'm hallucinating. Oh wait, is it Lady Artemis? It probably is, since they are "secretly" dating. After me getting disarmed by Annabeth about 500 times, class was over. Fireworks were coming up later today before capture the flag and I asked Annabeth if she wanted to come with me.

She paused and I thought she would decline, but she said," Of course. I'll meet you at the lake at 7." "Sure thing."

I cleaned up and put on some rather nice-ish clothes. I went to the lake and saw Annabeth seated near the riverbed. I sat down next to her and she leaned her head on me. I was blushing, but enjoying every moment of it.

I looked down at her and she was looking up at me. She had a troubled look in her eyes and I asked her about it. She replied, looking worried," Well, I have been having nightmares. My mother had turned into an owl and was flying towards Percy. She has been aiming for his eyes. Every time she is centimeters away, I would wake up. I hope this won't start a civil war..."

I hugged her tightly and she snuggled into my chest. This position is absolutely perfect. She sat up a little and leaned towards me. I closed my eyes and I felt our lips just inches, centimeters, millimeters away, and... **(AN: I was about to stop it here, but to make up for the long wait, here.)**

_Bliss_. That's how it felt. I pulled her in tight and we kissed until we were out of breath. I spoke up," Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled and said," Of course."

We then had to stop our moment because it was time for capture the flag. Suddenly, there were five flashes. Zeus, Hera, Ares, Dionysus, and Athena appeared. Athena said," I am declaring war on Percy. Anyone whose cabin belongs to these Olympians, come with us. If your parent is a minor god or goddess, they will be coming shortly to tell you."

Murmurs could be heard. I heard "What did Percy do?" "I don't want to go against Percy." Someone even shouted," What about Cpature the Flag?" He was completely ignored.

The campers came to an agreement though, no one would be fighting against Percy, but no one would be fighting against our parents. Athena screeched," Annabeth! Join us! After all he did to you, do you not want revenge?"

Annabeth replied," Mother, I care about both of you. I'm not fighting in this war." Athena was so angry, she looked like she wanted to fry all the demigods there. Zeus said," Well then the gods will fight. May the _best _side prevail!" Along with a bolt of lightning, of course.

**AN: BE SURE YO READ THIS: I edited the prophecy, so be sure to look at Chapter 1! Anyway, Romance beginning: check! Action part: Starting soon! Peace part: At the end! So yeah, that's my plan. The general one. The war training will start in the next chapter. Be warned: I am not the best at writing fighting scenes, so please anyone help me out. Thank you for reading this 1.8k worded chapter! These chapters are getting longer and longer!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: A review caught my attention and I realized it is true. I haven't had a lot of Pertemis action, so this will be right before the war where Percy decides he wants to make his feelings shown. So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up after a long sword fighting session and fireworks. I remembered the events from yesterday. I have the majority of the council on my side during the war, but 5 Olympian gods will still be a challenge. As they once said," An angry mother would be scarier than Hades."

Since the war will begin soon, I want to make Artemis mine. I need to show her how much she means to me, so I went to Hephaestus's forge. I had a diagram of the ring I wanted to propose with.

It would be two pieces of Olympian silver braided together, which represents Artemis and I. In the center will be tiny gems of emerald surrounding the main gem holder. On top of that will be a medium-sized piece of moonstone with infinity symbols wrapping it like a belt. I gave the diagram to Hephaestus and asked to to make a carving for me. "_Love you to the moon and back. Yours forever, Percy" _

I teleported to Artemis's palace and saw her eating. I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned around and I pulled her up. We kissed and it turned into a really passionate one, which then led to a heated make out session.

We broke apart when we were put of breath, so I whispered in her ear," Good morning, Arty." She smiled and said," Where were you this morning?" I replied," I was in my cabin getting some stuff I had forgotten. Now, how about you meet me at my palace tonight at seven?"

She nodded," Of course, but what for?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

She punched me on the shoulder and I feigned hurt," Ouch." She laughed and we decided to take a walk outside. I told her about the upcoming war," Percy, I'll always be by your side. Don't worry about it, you do have the majority of the council on your side."

I smiled and said," I know." She leaned in and once again, we kissed. I wasn't sure about how comfortable she was doing this in public, but apparently the minor gods weren't. As it got more heated, a minor god shouted," Go get a room!"

We laughed into our kissed, so we backed up. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we enjoyed the scenery. I asked her to come to the beach and I asked," Do you trust me?" She looked at me funny," Of course I do, what kind of question is that? Such a kelp head."

I dragged her behind me as we walked into the ocean. I created an air bubble and Artemis's eyes widened," Oh my gods. This is beautiful!" I smiled," Well, you should come here more often."

I looked around to see a beautiful coral reef with colors dancing around the sea plants. She leaned the head on my and we just enjoyed the reef. "Wish you were a daughter of Poseidon?" I joked. She replied, while smiling," Of course not, or I wouldn't be able to date you!" We laughed and enjoyed each other's presence.

I looked at my watch and yelped. I only had _two _hours to prepare my palace. Artemis flashed away to Aphrodite's palace at my persuading to dress up. I flashed away to my palace and decorated the dining room. I placed the silverware and lit the candles from the front door to the dining room.

I put on a black tuxedo and a sea green tie. The two hours went by quickly and Artemis rang the doorbell. I opened the door and Artemis was stunning. She wore a silver dress that reached her knees and silver rhinestones that went around her waist. She had ruffles at the bottom and sleeves. Different shades of silver swirled around her dress and had silver flats to go with it.

She smirked," Can I come in, or are you just going to gawk at me all night?" I pouted and motioned for her to come in. She gasped and we walked to the table. We ate an elegant dinner that I had Aphrodite plan for us. I honestly don't know what we ate, only that it was extremely delicious.

"Mmmm. Percy, this is amazing." We joked for a while until I led her to my backyard. She admired the moon lace I had planted as I got down on one knee. She turned around and her eyes watered. I got out the ring and opened the box," Artemis, I love you with all my heart. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. We started as hating each other, even though I had a faint attraction to you. It grew and I realized you are my everything. My soulmate. My other half. So, will you marry me?"

She had tears of joy running down her face,"Of course, Percy. I love you too." Before she tackled me and kissed me as I put her ring on her finger. We broke apart after who knows how long and she whispered," Well I have a present for you to. I want you to take my maiden hood." I was shocked to where I couldn't say a thing. After a while, I finally got my voice back.

"Are you sure about this?" She nodded and we flashed to my bedroom.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I felt a tug in the back of my mind. I gasped. Percy and Artemis did it! Oh, Percy will not let Artemis right in the war. She is actually pregnant! The girl will be so CUTE! A Pertemis child. With love, comes war. Well, time to check on my other favorite pairing. Lennabeth!

**Leo's POV**

I am uncertain about this war. A war just to separate Percy from who he loves. In a way, I have to thank him. If he didn't break up with Annabeth, I'd never be with her.

When Annabeth became my girlfriend, I realized something. I finally understood exactly what we were. Legend says, that when humans were first made, they had four arms and legs. Zeus were afraid they'd overthrow him, so he cut them in half. A person's goal in life is to find that other part. Their soulmate. I knew immediately Annabeth was _my _soulmate.

The Fates wouldn't let Percabeth break up if they were soulmates. Although the down side, I realized I sound like an Aphrodite kid. I shook my head to lose these thoughts and saw the love goddess herself flash over here with a sympathetic look. "Leo, Annabeth is going to hate this." I looked at her questionably," What do you mean, Lady Aphrodite?"

"Percy and Artemis got married last night and will be parents." She said in one breath. I didn't know how to react to that. Happy that there is no way Annabeth would go back to Percy? Or mad that Percy is probably hurting Annabeth? Only one thing I knew, Annabeth couldn't find out.

Aphrodite smiled like she read my mind. "Well I'll be off." And flashed away and I reverted my sight. Just at that moment, Annabeth appeared behind the tree with tears in her eyes. I ran up to he rang hugged her," Annie, you don't need that kelp head. The repair boy will repair you!"

She couldn't help but laugh at my awesomeness and we went to the pavilion for lunch.

**Percy's POV**

I awoke to a bundle of auburn hair in front of my face. I sighed. This was the most wonderful night, but war is starting soon. Artemis stirred and I smiled at her. She snuggled into me and I hugged her tightly. She looked up and me," War is starting isn't it?"

I nodded and she sighed. I suddenly felt a different presence in the room. It came from... _In the bed?_ I gasped. Artemis looked at me," What?" I shook my head and kissed her forehead," Do you ever want children?" She smiled," Of course, but hopefully after the war."

"Well looks like you're going to be a mother sooner than expected!"

**AN: So? How was the Pertemis chapter? It was fairly long. So this is the real end for the first part of the prophecy. Next is the war. (shudder) Once again, I warn you that I am not that great at writing wars, but I'll do my best. Soccer does begin tomorrow, so we'll see. Please review your thoughts because it tells me there are people reading this and gives me motivation. This chapter only occurred so soon because of ****_one _****review. See how important reviews can be? So I guess I can write another chapter in a week, but no promises!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back! So, it's weekend again and I can finally update. I also wrote a Pertemis one-shot called "Portals to Your Soul", so go check it out! And... I finally succeeded in convincing my friend to write a Pertemis fic. It has a great beginning, so got check it out. It's called "A New Rival" by Spottedpelt-windclan. So anyway, onto war training. Wish me luck! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan still owns PJO, don't see how that will ever change.**

**Percy's POV**

So, the war will be beginning. Since Artmeis is pregnant, I can't let her train before birth. Luckily, since she is a goddess, she only is pregnant for a month. I went to the Olympian arena. My father and Hades were going to train me for the upcoming war. Hephaestus provided weapons, but decided to sit out this war, along with Hestia.

Hephaestus upgraded Riptide to where it could seriously bring pain to an Olympian when cut. He forged Olympian silver with imperial gold, along with the celestial bronze. When mixed, it becomes a dangerous combination. Everyday, I would spar with a father and favored uncle, learning new skill with each thrust, deflect, parry, and strike.

I would then spend some time with Apollo practicing archery, somewhat hopelessly. But soon, I was able to hit bulls-eye on a regular basis. Every night, I was collapse on the bed, snuggled with Artemis.

When the day of the birth of my child came, I was more nervous than Artemis. Apollo told us that Artemis would give birth in the tides, where our domains meet.

She got settled on the shelf of the sea right, waiting for the perfect wave. I looked beyond her and saw the perfect one, at least 30 feet tall. It came towards my Arty, and she braced herself for the impact. The wave slammed into her, pushing her straight into my arms. I looked into her eys with love going between us like lightning bolts.

Suddenly, the ocean waters turned a beautiful ethereal green color, glowing in the night. Out stepped a beautiful girl with long, raven hair with auburn highlights. She had rosy cheeks with bright, silver eyes. In the center was sea green flecks in the pupils. She had a petite figure, being born looking like a kindergartener.

She ran towards us," Mommy, Daddy, I wuv you!" I saw Artemis tearing up at the adorable way _our _daughter spoke. "Arty, what should we name her?" "Her first name should be Victoria, symbolizing the victory our daughter will have in the future. And, most importantly, our victory in this upcoming war."

I smiled in appreciation, and thought about how we hurt Annabeth. "Arty, is it okay if her middle name is in honor of Annabeth?" Artemis looked slightly angry, but deflated at my expression. "Well, I guess if it wasn't for the fact you turned down immortality for her in the beginning, I wouldn't have discovered how loyal you are. Then eventually love you."

I smiled," Of course you love me." She punched me on the shoulder," Don't go turning into Apollo right after we got married." I laugehd," Good gods, Arty. I _love _you too. So, let Victoria's middle name be Sofia, representing wisdom." Arty nodded in approval. Apollo and Aphrodite flashed over," Victoria Sofia Jackson. Perfect!" Aphrodite squealed.

I smiled, Hestia agreed to care for her during the war. I hugged Artemis tightly, knowing the next day, I would be back to war training. Oh well, tonight, just relaxation.

The next morning, I woke up to go to the arena. Outer battle plan was just to fight one-on-one. I was against Athena, due to secrets being in my domain. Anything she planned would be figured out by me. Horses would aid me by deflecting any lightning called down by Zeus. If the Master Bolt hit them, the lightning would crackle inside the horse, which is made of water.

Afterwards, the horses would run into the enemy, transferring the lightning to the enemy gods. Poseidon would fight against Hera, then help Hades afterwards since Poseidon would more than likely defeat her rather quickly, Apollo against Dionysus, Hades against Zeus, and Artemis against Ares.

I am not certain about the other gods' plans, but one thing for sure: I would help Arty as soon as possible. She is weaker than usual, since she just gave birth. Victoria, nicknamed Tori by me, is growing nicely, and already has my powers over secrets. She can figure me out as well as if not better than Artemis.

Well, I guess I just need to keep preparing against Athena.

**Poseidon's POV**

I feel so proud of my son. Sure he can do better than a daughter of Zeus, like someone in my court, but he's happy, so I am too. Against Hera, she doesn't have any powers, so she mainly just has combat skills. I helped Hades form a water shield, which can absorb lightning, thanks to Percy's idea.

Apollo had a flute that made plants stop growing, so he's going against Dionysus. Ares just uses blunt force, so Artemis would be okay.

This would only involve the Olympian council and Percy. I hope after we defeat Zeus, Percy would have a throne as an Olympian. It's always _his_ spawns on the council. It needs to change a bit.

Zeus decided to launch an attack on Olympus. See, the only reason we were staying here is because Zeus decided to leave and train elsewhere. Who knows what he's up to. Oh wait, Percy probably does.

I focused on attacking Hera, and she tried to deflect my trident with her dagger. I managed to scratch her arm, and once she saw her blood, she fought with renewed vigor. She slashed and I ducked. I strikes and she parried. We continued for awhile at equal strength, but I needed to finish quickly to help my brother against my brother. I shot a blast of water at Hera and caused a shaking earthquake. She fell on her knees and I created a cage of water to trap her. I sent her down to Atlantis for my wife to watch.

I used this second to browse at the nearby battles. I heard a shriek that made my blood freeze. I turned to see the most frightening sight of my life.

**Artemis's POV (Yes, I'm evil, but it's coming up!)**

I fought against Ares, who relied only on his strength. But, I did just give birth, so my energy level went down. He kicked me in the stomach and pain shot up me and I loosened my grip on my hunting knives.

Ares raised his spear for the kill, but to my horror, the pain never came. Blood rolled down my legs, but I didn't feel anything. A body slammed into me. I looked at the face and my blood turned cold. _NO! This cannot be happening! _I saw Percy with a spear through his abdomen.

I sobbed. Everyone stopped fighting and Zeus looked outraged that Ares was planning to make me fade. Percy started glowing," Arty... I'll always love you. Wait on me... I'll... Be back soon... To see... Tori... Arty... Love..." He spluttered and trembled.

I cried my heart out. Percy can't fade. Yet he did, for me. I looked up at Ares, seeing only red. I slashed at him, one after another. He couldn't block. Soon, he was completely covered in ichor. I slammed my knife into his dark heart and he also faded. I collapsed, tears shaking my body. I saw Poseidon and Hades overpowering Zeus, but that coward yelled," RETREAT!"

This battle was over, yet my weakness led to the downfall of Percy. I cried and cried, without stop. How could he leave me? I wondered how Ares could have made Percy fade with one thrust to the abdomen? I looked at Poseidon, but he was shell-shocked. He stuttered one word," Hellfire."

**Percy's POV**

I felt pain, stretching from my abdomen and swimming through my ichor. Unimaginable pain, torturing me. I'm just glad I saved Arty from this hurt. I wonder how long it would take me to reform.

I turned to see a person I never wanted to see again.

"Well, well, well, Perseus. What on earth are you doing here?" I saw an evil smile decorating her face. The protegenoi, the one I defeated. Gaea. "Perseus... You may think I am here to fight you. I never had anything against you. I just didn't want my grandson as the king of the gods. So, I am here to help you. But, for a price."

I didn't want anything to do with this goddess, but curiosity got the better of me. "What do you want?" She cackled," Well... The gods hurt me by killing my children. So, I want my revenge. You must give me something. Hmm... What should you give me?"

My voice betrayed me. I didn't know how to reply to that. I just knew she wouldn't hurt anyone in the family I love.

"Oh yes. I know what I want. I want... Zeus to step down willingly. It would certainly hurt his pride. You shall be the king of the gods. Although, I get to torture you for one year. You killed many of my children."

I thought this was fairly reasonable, but one _year _of torture? "You think you have a choice about being tortured? No! But, you get to get more powerful in the field of earthquakes, not just in use earth. Shaking caused by shadows in the night."

"Now... Let's get started."

**AN: I hope this was different from some other stories, so tell me your thoughts. Don't worry, Percy will return in the next several chapters. Definitely before the war ends. So, how was it? Okay? Bad? Good? Terrible? Awful? Amazing? I think it was mediocre... But please review your personal thoughts! Next chapter possibly out this weekend, but if not, next weekend. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Ahhh... I was able to fit a chapter in! :D Yes, the previous chapter might've been a bit confusing, or rushed, but I have plans in my mind. If there are things you specifically want me to elaborate, review or PM me!**

**Before I begin, I need to thank Spottedpelt-windclan for the wonderful ideas. She finally wrote a Pertemis fic, so check out "A New Rivalry". Yes, I wrote the title wrong last time, but it's correct now. So, THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, if I did, I would somehow make it Pertemis! :P**

**Thalia's POV**

_How could he just leave us like that?! _My thoughts were interrupted by Poseidon," Hellfire." "Uhhh... And?" Was Nico's smart reply. Poseidon was not in the slightest fact amused," Hellfire comes from the deepest pits of Tartarus. It can make a god immediately fade with the slightest touch. If not saved by a Primordial, they will _never_ return."

I internally sobbed. _Percy, please tell me you were somehow saved. Please. I can't let my brother leave me. Please._ Artemis wasn't much better. In fact, she was much worse. Suddenly, she twitched, and fainted. Apollo rushed to catch her and immediately flashed away to the infirmary.

I looked at the spot, shocked. Today just was not a good day. But I still had a question," How did Ares have hellfire? Does everybody else have it?" Poseidon then looked confused," I don't know how it got into Ares's possession, but the only way to get it is by receiving it as a gift from Tartarus. As for the other gods, I didn't see it on their weapons."

We all digested this idea. _Did Ares betray us?_ Zeus apparently was eavesdropping and flashed over," WHAT?! You dare think _my son_ is a traitor?! How do I know you didn't pretend you were the ones attacked, but instead were the ones who brought hellfire upon my son?"

My eyes tinted red, and I noticed Nico was the same. We came when Nico heard Artemis's shriek and felt Percy's soul leave the surface. We charged at Zeus and slashed, dodged, and striked.

He blocked our attacks smoothly and called down lightning, but I just deflected it. Zeus's mouth dropped at that fact. I took this chance and swiped my hunting knives across Zeus's chest. "You are such a _pathetic_ excuse for a god, let alone an Olympian! I am ashamed to have you as a father!"

He smirked and said," I, Zeus, Kind of the Gods, hereby disown Thalia Grace. She is now not my daughter." With that, he flashed away and I felt my energy drain. Nico screamed my name and I felt a blush creeping my face before I blacked out.

**Percy's POV**

I shrieked. This was _awful._ Gaea tortured me in the worst ways possible. She created visions for me to make me think I was betrayed, over and over again. She let me see my future daughter wish it wasn't her father. She let me see Artemis kissing another guy, who I faintly recognized. Suddenly, his name hit me. _Orion_. That bastard!

I breathed in and out. This wasn't real, it wasn't. _Just another 3 months_, I thought. Gaea slashed at me with her earthen sword. She smirked, she was definitely enjoying this.

After Chaos knows how many hours, Gaea dumped a bucket of water over me. She cackled," You're strong, perfect for making Zeus step down."

She then continued torturing me. Hades could learn some of this for the Field of Punishments. I shuddered. I thought of Artemis, _I'm sorry, my love, I will be back._ With that, I fell asleep.

****DREAM****

_I looked around to see Artemis laying in bed. She looked awful (don't tell her I said that). She looked bedridden, hair messed up, and a frown on her face. My heart broke to see her like this. _

_She was crying," Oh Percy, why did you have to leave me?!" I called out her name and she looked over at me. She gasped! She jumped right out of bed and kissed me harder than Gaea punches. _

_Right after I thought that, Artemis punched me. I doubled over in pain. Ugh, she punches harder than anything. Then, she went back to sobbing on my chest._

_I comforted her. "Percy, where are you? Am I dreaming?" I smiled sadly," I am in Tartarus right now. And yes, you are dreaming. I will be back after training, probably in five years."_

_She hugged my tightly as I felt myself drifting away from her touch. "No, Percy!" Artemis screamed. "I will be back, my love! Wait on me, plea—"_

****DREAM****

And I woke up to see Gaea in front of me. She smirked and slashed at me once more. Afterwards, she did something so awful I can't even talk about it. (**Be creative in your own thoughts... :P)** I gasped in pain. I can withstand this. For Artemis. For Victoria. For the fate of the gods... Well, the ones on my side.

I breathed normally for the first time since my "death". Gaea laughed," Torturing may be over, but training has yet to begin." I gulped. _This will be a hard five years. _

So apparently I was to earn the title "The Elemental Destroyer" by being able to control all the elements. I would be the "Ruler of the Elements"!

I quickly discovered how to bend shadows, fire, air, earth, soil, and plants as well as water. Keyword: discovered how. It didn't mean I could do it.

My first lesson was perfecting my water skills. Pontus had taught Gaea some skills a long time ago.

I thought I had already mastered water, but I was far from it. I raised the water above my head to shoot at Gaea. She simply flicked her wrist and I felt my energy level decline. "Perseus! Put your heart in this! Do you really expect only this to be able to protect your new _family_?"

My anger rose and I attacked with renewed vigor. I managed to get a drop of water on Gaea, but she shook her head," Do better, now get up and watch."

She showed me how to feel the water and bend it to my will. Water should be a part of you, controlling it like a part of your body. I tried raising the water again, and Gaea was pushed back a step. _Finally! _Gaea nodded approvingly. "Much better, but still needs work."

And I continued like that until I could steal control of water from Gaea and overwhelm her. It took 2 months of concentration and hard work, but I completed the task.

Next, the other 6 elements. _What joy..._

**Nico's POV**

I finally had something to cheer me up after Percy's fall. After I caught Thalia and healed her, she warmed up heavily towards me. Artemis called off the hunt for several months, so Thalia spent her time with me.

I remember deeply what had happened exactly a month ago.

****FLASHBACK****

_I was walking along the park when I heard a quiet sob. I looked behind the tree and saw a girl with black hair and silver clothing. Thalia! I listened," Percy! Why did you leave?! Did you know I was stripped of my powers? I am like a mortal! My best friend, Annabeth, broke our friendship at this. Her stupid pride, thinking only a daughter of Zeus would fit her requirements. "_

_I walked over to her and hugged her gently. She stiffened and prepared to slap me. When she saw who it was, she faltered and broke down again. "Shhh... Thalia, we'll find a way to let you be a demigod. You still are one, just without powers."_

_Yes, I admit, I am not a socialite. A thought suddenly came to me. I jerked up and Thalia jumped. I smiled and said," I'll be right back."_

_I shadow traveled to my father's palace. I knelt at his feet," Father, I found a perfect way to get back at Zeus."_

_"Really? And what may that be?" "Zeus may have disowned Thalia, but I'm sure he would want his dear brother to adopt her." Hades laughed," That's perfect, son. Bring her to me."_

_I shadow traveled back to Thalia and surprised her by taking her to the Underworld. This time, she did slap me. Then, she realized where we were. She bowed down to my father," Lord Hades."_

_Hades told her about my preposition and Thalia graciously accepted. From that day, we were the best of friends. But maybe more._

_One day, I had taken her to see my favorite mountain scenery, I asked her," Thalia, I know we are friends, but I want something more. I really like you, so will you be my girlfriend?" She looked shocked and opened her mouth to speak._

****FLASHBACK****

I smile again, Thalia is a wonderful girlfriend. I love her so much. We had been dating ever since, and I finally realized something. Legend says, that when humans were first made, they had four arms and legs. Zeus were afraid they'd overthrow him, so he cut them in half. A person's goal in life is to find that other part. Their soulmate.I knew Thalia was mine, but could a Hunter really be mine?

**Artemis's POV**

I smiled, thinking about my dreams from several months ago. It's been a year and a half since Percy's "death", but I finally managed to get back on my feet with the hunt after the dream.

I walked down the sidewalk on Olympus when a battle cry was heard. _Zeus couldn't have chosen a better time to attack, _I thought sarcastically.

I grabbed my hunting knives and ran over to the commotion. I saw Zeus leading the attack and I felt my heart twist, remembering the last attack. I fought hard, but without Percy, we couldn't fight against an extra god.

What happened next shocked me. Hestia charged into battle, her entire body on fire," You cowards! You dare come back and attack us? Did Percy mean anything to you? Did Thalia mean anything to you? Did _Artemis _mean anything to you?"

She fought like a demon, wanting revenge for Percy. She was like the motherly figure in Percy's life as a god.

Her fighting gave my side new strength, and I fought with all I had. That is, until I felt a dark presence near me.

**AN: Mwahhahaha... Cliffhanger! Sorry, couldn't resist. Well, here is the chapter. Percy's torture scene might have been not good, but I am not a torturous person, so... Well, review your thoughts about this chapter! And don't forget, any confusion, review or PM me! P.S. Another pair of Soulmates! Any Thalico fans out there?**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Well, it's time for Chapter 8. First of all, I want to say that the poll for a sequel for "Finding Love" is over. The results say I should write a sequel, so I will in a week. Ready to know what the dark presence is? If so, it's right below. Ha! That rhymed. But anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights of PJO, Rick Riordan does. **

**Artemis's POV**

I was fighting my... Father when I suddenly felt a cold, dark, menacing presence near me. I instinctively turned around and I gasped. _No! _An evil cackle echoed around me and I was for once in fear for my life. There in front of me stood Ares. You might be asking why I would be afraid of Ares. Well, let me tell you the differences in his appearance.

His red, fiery eyes were replaced by pure black holes. His face, normally tanned, was paler than Hades. He wore dark black robes that flowed to his feet. He had a cruel and menacing smile, one I have never seen before on his face. I knew what this meant. _Tartarus. He had taken over Ares's body._

I grabbed my hunting knives and attacked. Yes, it was dumb, but I needed to get Ares's mind back. Ares merely snapped his fingers and I went flying backwards. Oomph. My back hurts from slamming into a pillar.

I screamed," Father! Help!" This way, instead of distracting my side from the fight, I would get help and somehow solve this rift. He looked towards me and widened his eyes in surprise. Zeus threw his Master Bolt at Ares, but shadows swallowed it up. My father's eyes widened. He was without a weapon now.

I prayed that we would somehow be saved from this monster. Tartarus laughed," So this is the mighty Olympian council? That _sea spawn _gave me more trouble than you did." He laughed again and I saw Zeus look thoroughly insulted. I nearly lighted at his expression.

Tartarus skimmed over us," I will be back, mark my words. I am gaining power. My army is slowly getting larger. _Be warned._"

Athena, my previously favorite sister, called everyone over here," I may have let my anger cloud my mind. I love my daughter, and I see she is happier with that mechanic boy, but better than that spawn." I said," We need to reunite and fight Tartarus." They murmured in agreement, but Apollo spoke up,"But he just swallowed up the Master Bolt, the _most powerful_ weapon in the universe. What chance do we stand?"

I was flabbergasted. "Apollo, are you okay? You actually said something that was logical?" Everybody laughed and I knew we were back to being an Olympian council. Athena and Poseidon still glared intensely at each other. Apollo and I argued back and forth. Everyone else had someone to bicker with, but this was better than fighting. I must admit, everybody on my side held resentment towards the other side, but it can be smoothed out.

Zeus then had to say," Well, this war was over Percy and Artemis together. Since he faded, we don't need this war anymore!" I shot up and held my knife at his throat," You dare talk about him like that?! Without him, we would all be faded into nonexistence! If I hear that again, I will... I will..."

"And just what will you do, _daughter?_" "I... I will join... Tartarus. I will rip you apart!" Zeus looked shocked," You'd are go against your own father?!" Hera rested her hand on Zeus's arm," Dear, let her be. She deserves her happiness. Don't ruin it."

Zeus sighed. I guess that's the closest to an apology I'll get. Our war ended, but there is a larger threat. It feels good not fighting your dad anymore, though.

But in my heart, something was still missing. That something is a someone. My Percy. I internally choked on a sob. I wanted to venge him, yet here I am making peace with his murderers. _I will get my revenge. Just after this war with Tartarus. _

**Percy's POV**

Who knew training with Gaea was so tiring? I could literally make Tartarus shake now, and steal the control of the elements from Gaea every time now. Gaea walked up to me," Well, you finally completed your training. You may go to the surface and find _Artemis._ But. You must pass the test. You must be worthy of the position of the kind of the gods, don't you think?"

Artemis. I can finally see her again. I wonder how the war is going up there. Do they know about the actual threat? Or is Zeus to big headed to believe that?

Gaea took a piece of the earth and slammed it at me. I used my powers to make it explode. She nodded her approval and continued to do so with the other elements. She started mixing them and combining them into a piece of elements the size of the moon.

She threw it with all her might and pushed her power against it. I held up my hands and felt my newfound power raise to my arms. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed my power to destroy the elements. It flew at me and I slammed my hands at the piece.

It exploded in front of me and the debris landed around and below me. I hadn't realized I had started floating with the aura of power.

Gaea looked impressed and said," You passed. You may leave."

I was jumping for joy. I teleported out with permission from Gaea. My eyes blinked to adjust to the brightness. I looked around to see... Absolutely nothing. Had the Olympians finally gotten over the war?

I flashed to the throne room and everybody's mouth dropped. A flash of silver jumped on me and my lips felt a pair of warm lips. After Chaos knows how long, we broke apart, only for Artemis to slap me," How dare you leave me like that?"

"I'm sorry, Artemis. But your life is more important. Besides, I finally found a way to defeat Tartarus."

The entire council gasped. I quickly told them of my "training" and some looked maybe, frightened, of me. Athena still looked furious at me, but it heard Artemis told them to make up. Wait, the prophecy says: _The night makes a compromise._ I thought I was night, not Artemis?

I pondered about this. Did Artemis and my powers connect after marriage? To test this theory, I excused myself and went to the archery range. I grabbed a bow and shot 100 times. I looked over the target and my jaw dropped. All dead in the center. I turned to see a shocked Artemis. I guess she didn't know of the connection.

Realization was shown on her beautiful features and she leaped to me in a furious lip locking situation. I smiled into our kiss and wondered how exactly I had gotten such a wonderful wife.

I felt Artemis also gain the elemental powers. I showed Artemis how to control them and she mastered them quickly. I smiled, we would definitely win this war.

I felt a disturbance in Austin, Texas and the Olympian council flashed over there. Tartarus had an army of monsters that reached tens of thousands. The Olympians worked their way through the monsters as I charged Tartarus.

He cackled and said," So you have been trained by my _wife_?" I smiled evily and prepared to grasp the control of shadows away from Tartarus. I was shocked to see he still had firm control. Didn't waver at all. I knew this would be a hard fight.

I pulled out my faithful Riptide and slashed. It went through Tartarus and no harm was caused. He let out his booming laughter. He flicked his finger and I went flying. I quickly jumped back up and raised water from within me. I shot it at Tartarus, yet it also just went through him.

I was so frustrated. I created a sword using my own shadows and slashed at Tartarus. It actually didn't go through him. He looked shocked," What?! Shadows are my domain! How did Gaea train you in this section?!" I shrugged my shoulders and continued fighting.

I would like to say I fought bravely and made Tartarus give up, but no. In reality, he was just toying with me. This was hopeless. Tartarus saw his chance to go on offensive and slashed at me. I felt my ichor flow out of my body faster and the water in Niagara.

Tartarus cackled, "This is the might of Gaea? Humph. I'll leave you one year for preparations. Good luck with that!"

He teleported away and Artemis flashed over to wrap her arms around me. "Apollo!" He healed me to the best of his abilities, but I felt so tired. We flashed to our bedroom and I collapsed. The last thing I remember is Artemis snuggling into me.

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed contentedly. Leo wrapped his arms around me as we sat by the beach. He showed me his newest invention. "And if you press this button, a dagger will pop out. These other buttons are for a sword, bow, and knife. Happy Anniversary!"

I smiled at his sweetness," Well here, this is a bag like your belt. It has a canteen of wind, nectar, ambrosia, and an extra flaming hammer." He kissed me and I felt better than ever before. Percy has never made me feel this way. I guess we just weren't meant together.

Suddenly, the sky darkened and a figure stepped out. _Tartarus. _He smirked," Those _puny _Olympians are nothing compared to the might of **me**. "

Leo shouted," We would never join you, shut up and leave!" "Yeah!" Jason and Reyna shouted. The other campers, me included, nodded our heads in agreement.

Tartarus laughed menacingly," You know I can control you. I have my wonderful potion to make you do anything I want. Let's start with this one, shall we?" As he grabbed Jake from the Hephaestus cabin. We screamed in protest, but our muscles seemed to be frozen.

Tartarus grabbed a vial of a slimy green potion and forced it into Jake's mouth. Jake's eyes turned pitch black and his face turned pale. He had a cruel smile on his face and I was shocked. Tartarus said," You see, the gods couldn't attack their own children, could they?"

Thunder boomed, but the sky was still darkened by shadows. Jake's head snapped up," Master." He bowed to Tartarus. We were _doomed._

**AN: Well? How was that little twist? I think it fits well, so here you are. I'll have Thalia and Nico in the next chapter and more about preparations for the final battle. Review your thoughts please! Until next time! Vale!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok, so, I am so sorry if it was hard to tell who was talking in previous chapters. This will change now. If you read my sequel to Finding Love, you probably noticed. This will also introduce Leo and Annabeth's child, so get ready. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Leo's POV**

I am proposing to Annabeth. Since my father is Hephaestus, I decided to make the ring. I got some celestial bronze and twisted it into a braid like ring. I found a gray stone and placed it gently onto the ring. I carved an owl into the ring and let it have a pink bow and emeralds for eyes. I surrounded it with imperial gold and held the stone in place.

I asked Annabeth to come on a picnic with me. Since Tartarus is capturing many campers, I wanted to prove Annabeth was mine. We are immortal, but Tartarus probably could still control us. I wanted to give Annabeth some happiness before anything happened. I looked up to see Annabeth walking over here.

"Annabeth! Over here!" I shouted.

She walked over here and smiled at me.

"Leo, I am so worried. I don't want you to become a minion of Tartarus. He just took Jake away after threatening to take more later!"

I kissed her," Come on Annabeth. Just relax for right now. I have a surprise."

She nodded and I sighed in relief. I had packed grilled cheese sandwiches and orange juice. I knew Annabeth loved simplicity. We finished rather quickly and she stood up, admiring the sunset.

I got down on one knee and when she turned around, her eyes widened.

"Annabeth Chase. We may not have started out on the best terms, but I have come to love you. Tartarus may be declaring war on us all, but I want to at least die happy. I love you so much that I can't live without you. Yesterday, we have the possibility of having a child, so I want to be with you even more so now. Please, make me as happy as I can be. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" I asked while opening the box.

Annabeth teared up and her eys widened at the ring.

"Leo. Oh, I love it. Of course I'll marry you. I love you too." She replied as me kissed me furiously," And I also have a surprise for you."

She brought her mouth to my ear and whispered," We are going to be parents."

**Percy's POV**

As soon as I woke up, I thought about Tori. I carefully got up without waking Artemis. I walked over to her room and peeked inside. I was surprised by a little girl jumping on top of me.

"Daddy! Mommy said you would be back on a wittle bit. What took you so wong?" Tori asked me.

I smiled sadly," Sorry Tori, but I was a little late coming back. But I'm here now."

Tori hugged my neck tightly and whispered," Mommy cwied ewery night after you weft. "

My heart twisted in pain. I wish I didn't have to bring so much pain to my loved ones. I picked her up and brought her to my bed. I set her down next to Artemis and crawled back in. Artemis stirred and saw both of us with her.

She kissed me and Tori squealed," Mommy! Not in fwont of me!"

I laughed with Artemis and Tori pouted. I laughed some more at her expression. Suddenly, Hermes flashed in.

"Percy, Artemis, Zeus called for a meeting to discuss the war. Come on." And Hermes immediately flashed out.

I got up and flashed on some suitable clothes, as well as Artemis.

"Now, Tori, you will be staying with Uncle Nico and Aunt Thalia. (No they aren't married, yet...) Mommy and Daddy will pick you up soon, ok?"

Tori nodded and we flashed to the throne room. We bowed at Zeus's feet and Artemis sat down on her throne.

Zeus thundered," Perseus, we realized that we need you in this war. I am sorry for all the misfortune I have given you in the past. Would you like to take my spot as King of the Gods?"

We all, every single one of us, gaped at Zeus. Suddenly, green and brown smoke came out of Zeus.

"Wow, that felt amazing. Wasn't that hilarious? Well, I managed to control Zeus here for a moment, so Perseus can be the new king. The look on Zeus's face when he finds out what he did. Oh! I can't wait!" Gaea exclaimed.

Our jaws dropped once again and I said," What if I don't want to be King of the Gods?"

Gaea smile immediately dropped from her face," If not, I will force you to and kill your daughter. She hasn't had the food of the gods, she technically cannot reform."

Artemis and I gasped. Since when was this rule established.

Gaea cackled," See? Us Primordials have our ways. We have lived much longer than you. You can only imagine the things we know. Anyway, I shall ask you again. Will you replace Zeus as King of the Gods?"

I hesitantly, and grudgingly, nodded my head.

Zeus's head snapped up," Noooo! This cannot be happening! I am king! Me! This is the last straw. Forget the war against Tartarus. I will overthrow you first!"

**Thalia's POV**

Ever since Artemis got married, I had left the Hunters to be with Nico. He is just so sweet. I know he may not seem like it, but he is. I really hope Tartarus doesn't take over him. I love him way too much for that to happen.

Suddenly, the sky had lightning dancing all over the place. Artemis flashed over to me.

"Thalia, Zeus was replaced by Percy, but he is not happy about it. He is trying to overthrow Percy and our compromise was completely thrown away. He has joined Tartarus. We don't stand a chance."

Nico and I gasped and all three of us flashed to Olympus. We looked around to see Percy sitting in the throne Zeus normally sits in. His throne was black, but had golden streaks around it. There were horse heads engraved into the sides of the throne and had images of heroes fighting in wars. Overall, it was magnificent.

Percy said," Everybody, we have a big war to fight. This will be bloody, and dangerous. There will be deaths, because Tartarus has been controlling the campers."

The Olympians originally on Zeus's side hated him for siding with Tartarus. I mean, this was the Primordial who has been taking over the campers! I certainly didn't want to fight my best friends.

Athena suggested," Why don't we strengthen the borders of Camp Half-Blood. With 14 Olympians, we are more powerful than ever. Then, Tartarus can't control more of our children."

Percy asked," All in favor?"

All hands shot up and they chanted in Greek. I was too shocked to listen. They glowed brightly for a while and I felt safer.

Hephaestus was sobbing and Aphrodite was comforting him. It saddens me that Jake had to be taken away.

Nico wrapped his arm around me and we shadow traveled back to camp. We went inside his cabin and I collapsed into Nico's arms.

"Good-night, Thalia." He murmured.

I smiled and soon fell asleep.

**Percy's POV**

You know who gets on my nerves the easiest? Zeus. How could he just join Tartarus because of a new King? I may not have a lot of experience, but I know what not to do.

"Honey, are you still worrying about Zeus?"

"Oh, Arty. It's nothing. Why not take Tori on a walk today?"

"Sure, I'll go get Tori. You get changed."

My wonderful wife went to get my wonderful daughter and I went to go change. I sighed, how did I get such a wonderful life? With my luck, something will go wrong, but I won't think about that.

With one arm around Artemis and holding Tori's hand with the other, we walked down the park. Tori pulled me to the playground and Artemis and I sat down.

"You think camp borders are strong enough?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's the best we can do. Since Tori is a goddess, she will grow quickly. What we should worry about is getting her domains."

"Oi! I completely forgot about banishing Zeus from Olympus!" I exclaimed.

"Tori! Let's go to Olympus!" Artemis yelled.

We flashed to the throne room and I called a meeting.

"We completely forgot to banish Zeus!" I said.

The rest of the gods gasped, and right at that moment, Zeus flashed in, with Arre close behind.

He boomed," You guys are so dumb! How could you forget something this important?"

Athena looked insulted and I stood up," Zeus! You went to the other side. For this, I shall banish you. All in favor?"

All of the seated Olympians raised their hands.

"Then with the power given to me, I hereby banish Zeus and Ares from Olympus!"

Zeus and Ares shrieked, and they were sucked into the walls and thrown out.

I sighed in relief," We need to think of so more precautions. Athena?"

"On it! I'll think of something soon." Athena replied.

Suddenly, a black envelope fell from the ceiling.

_Dear Olympains,_

_I will defeat you, but I will do so without being sneaky. Meet me at the Destin Beach tomorrow at 4:00 PM and we will fight. Be warned, I will defeat you._

_Be warned,  
Tartarus_

I swallowed and sighed. The other gods looked pale and the goddesses were shaking.

"Let's all go home and rest in preparation for the final battle." I said to everybody.

Artemis, Tori, and I flashed to my palace and I tucked her in bed. When I went to mine, Artemis was already in it. I crawled in.

"Percy, please be careful in this battle. I can take care of myself. Think before you put your life at stake, alright?"

I nodded, reluctantly. I pulled her into a kiss and she snuggled into me. I soon fell asleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

I hugged Leo tightly. I had given birth to a beautiful little boy.

"Leo? What should we name him? You know, I had a dream that his first name is Luke. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect, Annabeth. What about the middle name?"

I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know if Leo would like it. He grabbed my chin and tilted it up.

"Annie, it's okay. Choose whatever you like. It's okay. As long as it takes after me, everything's fine."

I smiled," Is it okay if his middle name is Nero?"

Leo looked surprised," I thought water represented Percy? He hurt you so badly!"

I sighed," Please, Leo. I loved Percy, and I heard he named his child after me too!"

Leo looked a little unhappy, but nodded his head.

"Luke Nero Valdez. It has a nice ring to it, you think?"

Leo replied,"Yep. My little baby Valdez. He better follow in my footsteps."

We had a nice laugh, and I put Luke back in his crib. I crawled in bed and Leo wrapped his arms around me.

**AN: Well, the next chapter is the final one. For the battle part. I hope this was easier to read! So, how was that? Was Zeus's betrayal good or bad? I really want some feedback! So... Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: The. Final. Battle. After this chapter, it will have a ten year time skip and focus on Tori and Luke. Ugh... Please tell me if this chapter is okay... Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan... I don't own PJO...**

**Percy's POV**

I trained and trained. As soon as I had woken up, I quietly snuck out to the arena. Hephaestus had made automatons that could fight back with a sword. I activated 50 of them and raised my sword.

I swung and decapitated two of them. The others just came charging at me. I needed to get myself some room, so I summoned a wave and washed away ten of them. I lashed out with shadows and wrapped around their legs. This took down about 13 of them.

I wanted to practice all my godly powers, so Hephaestus installed human characteristics in them. They actually have emotions and can feel pain. I focused on their minds and changed their enthusiasm to regret. 17 of them fell down to their knees.

I summoned a horse and formed shadow armor around it. An arrow flew straight at me, but I slowed its path using shadows. Man. Only 5 archery automatons and 2 with a steed left.

I got on my horse and she leaped while avoiding arrows. I slashed at an automaton and it screeched in pain. It stabbed my horse in a chink in its armor and it disintegrated. I jumped down and told the steeds to leave. It neighed in defiance, but I glared at it. See... Horses can't disobey their leader.

Somehow, the two automatons didn't have horses anymore, so I ran at them while avoiding arrows. I had gotten a lot of practice with the hunters. They didn't exactly like me when they heard about their mistress and me.

****FLASHBACK****

"Come on, Percy! We have to break the news to the hunters. They didn't even know why I gave them a break!" Artemis persuaded me.

I honestly didn't want to let them know about us. How would they react? Or did Thalia already tell them? We flashed to their camp and I was greeted by silver arrows flying at me. It just so happened to be nighttime, so I willed myself to fade into the darkness.

Only then did I realize my mistake. **(That would have been a good cliffhanger, don't you think?)**

Apparently it had looked like as if the arrows had all met their mark and I had faded. I watched as Artemis screamed at them.

"How dare you?! Is that how you treat _my Percy_?! Put your bows down NOW!"" She panted and the look on the hunters' faces were just plain hilarious.

I willed myself behind _my Arty_ and hugged her. She jumped a foot in the air and I once again was greeted by arrows. I blocked their way with a wave and washed the bows out of their hands.

Artemis cleared her throat," Hunters! I need to tell why you have a break and why you need to continue without me."

A Hunter shouted," That boy must have lied and deceived Lady Artemis. Kill him!"

The hunters roared in approval and I personally felt insulted. Who said I would lie?! I stepped up.

"Who said anything about lying? Who said anything about deceiving? I would never hurt Artemis."

"Lies! We don't want to hear them. You're all the same. Dirty pigs!"

Ok, that was the last straw," Fine! If you don't believe me! I I swear on Styx that if I ever hurt Artemis in any way or form, I will personally allow and accept any punishment or torture you want to give me. I swear on Styx that if Artemis ever gets upset or mad at me, I will personally leave and fade. I swear on Sty—"

Artemis rushed over and put her finger on my lips," I get it Percy, that's enough."

She smiled and turned to look at the hunters," I am not deceived. If there is one good man out there, it is Percy. If you ever harm him, I will rid you of my blessing and banish you from the hunters."

Gasps and murmurs were heard around the hunters at her threat and my promise. I never knew Artemis thought of me higher than her hunters. She was the one to teach them to hate men.

Thalia spoke up," I trust my cousin never to hurt Lady Artemis, but Kelp Head? I need to speak with you. Now."

Thalia pulled me away and harshly whispered," Percy?! You are engaged to Artemis?! Don't think I didn't notice the ring on her finger. You must have hurt Annabeth so badly."

I sighed," Thalia. I think she is happier with Leo than she was with me. Please just accept it."

Thalia shocked me with lightning and said," And what will happen to the hunt?"

My neck snapped up," That's where Phoebe will come in to play."

Thalia's eyes widened," But I'm the lieutenant! Not Phoebe!"

"Thalia, we know about that little crush of yours. We know about what you both think. This might be a chance to live the life you dreamed of, yet never really thought upon!"

Thalia laughed," Wow Kelp Head, you actually used some more vocabulary. Didn't think you had it in ya!" She said as she punched me.

Now, I got to get back to my wonderful goddess. I nodded at Artemis, motioning for you to explain the new situation. The hunters looked agreeingly at the fact of Pheobe being the leader of the hunt. She herself looked shocked and I couldn't help but smirk at her expression. She glared right back.

Artemis gave Phoebe her full blessing and we were off.

****FLASHBACK****

Ahh... Good times... I shook my head. I shouldn't just doze off in the middle of a training session! Luckily, all that happened in my head for only five seconds. I ducked as an automaton swung his sword at my neck. I shot my sword out and decapitated him.

I twirled, swung, slashed, stabbed, and parried for ten minutes. The automatons I had blasted with water had gotten up again and I had finally finished them off.

I heard clapping from behind and turned to see Artemis," So... Why did you just zone off for five seconds? It was really close!"

I told her about my flashback and she chuckled at that, then slapped me.

"I never got around to slapping you for scaring me like that. Thanks for reminding me."

I grumbled," We should be getting ready for the battle now."

Artemis paled," It's... It's... 3:45..."

Well, I guess this is it. All the training, for this last battle.

**Artemis's POV**

Looks like Percy's swordsmanship had gotten a lot better. Those automatons were really advanced, and normally took me an hour to get rid of them. Normally they fall and don't get back up. These are actually like humans.

The remaining gods flashed over to Destin Beach. **(Anyone been there? It's amazing! 3)** We looked to see a small army of a few hundred monsters along with Tartarus, Zeus, and Ares. Well, Tartarus was in Ares...

Percy immediately leaped over to Tartarus with Hades's help. They should be able to steal control of shadows.

Poseidon and Athena went against Zeus while the others, including me, went to destroy the monsters. We weren't bound to the Ancient Laws since Tartarus was here.

I shot arrow after arrow, decapitating many of the monsters, along with Apollo. Hermes was going laser-mode and making monsters disintegrate. Hestia shot flame after flame. Hephaestus sent many inventions that worked like a god, long with his fire powers.

Dionysus was growing vines and Aphrodite was char speaking Zeus to the best of her abilities. Hera was slashing with her spear and Demeter was attempting to stop Ares with plants and grass.

Poseidon, Athena, and Aphrodite were defeating Zeus, but Percy looked like he was having a lot of trouble. The monsters were disappearing quickly, so I went to help out Percy.

As I flashed out there, Percy flew straight into my arms.

"Percy! Percy!" I screamed while I shook him. I splashed him with water and he stirred.

He for the energy to stand while leaning heavily on me and Tartarus cackled.

"Wow. This is _such_ a challenge! Puny gods!" He exclaimed.

Anger arounsed in me. I needed my revenge for Percy. I felt something stir in the pits of my stomach. I felt Percy shaking and soon we were levitating above the ground. A silver and ethereal green flowed around us.

Everything around you shook and a small earthquake was released. The next one was a whole number up on the Richter Scale. The final was released at Percy's scream. This earthquake blasted way over the Richter Scale.

Tartarus's grip on the shadows loosed and Hades jerked it away. Tartarus weakened, as his main power source was from shadows. Percy leaped down and slashed Riptide across his chest.

Tartarus screamed in agony," How dare you?! What is this sorcery?!"

Tartarus pulled out his own sword and parried Percy's next strike. Percy twirled around and flipped over Tartarus, preparing to stab him from behind.

Tartarus turned faster than I thought possible and blocked before sending his own slash of his own. I distracted him with arrows, but it merely annoyed him. Percy and Tartarus's fight sped up to where I could barely distinguish their movements.

Suddenly, Percy and Tartarus stabbed at opposite sides. Percy got a sword in the left arm and Tartarus got a sword in his right arms. They both pulled out their swords and I saw Percy wince. My heart clenched as the battle continued.

Slash after slash, parry after parry, strike after strike, and lungs after lunge. Finally, Percy managed to disarm Tartarus as I continued to fire arrows.

Percy plunged his sword into Tartarus's pit of a heart and I shot an arrow right next to Riptide.

Tartarus screamed," I will get my revenge!"

Black smoke rose out of Ares and I knew Tartarus had left Ares. Ares fell to his knees and collapsed. Zeus looked furious to be bound be celestial bronze chains.

Percy kissed me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I kissed back with just as much passion. We had won. We actually won.

Then... Percy collapsed. Well, I guess I would be tired too. I flashed us to his palace and he rested on our bed. I flashed back to the throne room. I sat on the Queen of Olympus's throne and called the meeting to order.

"Perseus is tired currently, so I will take over for today. How should we punish Zeus and Ares? If we send them to Tartarus, they may help Tartarus rise again."

The said gods growled in anger. I guess they actually wanted to go to Tartarus. Wow, that sounded so weird.

Athena spoke up, not that I'm surprised," I suggest we take away their godly powers and immortality. We should force them to be mortals and live a mortal life."

The traitorous gods looked horrified. I internally chuckled at their expression.

"All in favor?" 12 hands shot up immediately.

We shot a beam of energy at Zeus and Ares and I felt the amount of immortal energy in the room decrease. We flashed them to the mortal world.

"Congratulations everyone. We defeated Tartarus! We shall have a celebration tomorrow after Percy wakes up!"

Dionysus groaned," Why do we have to wait on Peter Johnson?!"

A voice echoed from the doors of the throne room," Maybe because he is the king of the gods?"

Percy! I leaped over there and hugged him," Are you okay?"

He nodded," As long as you don't cut off my oxygen supply!"

The Olympians chuckled. "Well, let the party begin! Why wait for tomorrow when we can have it today?" Percy exclaimed.

Cheers were heard and the throne room soon filled with minor gods, nymphs, and even dryads.

A few crazy hours later, Percy and I snuck out to see Tori. She had grown so quickly! She looked like a middle-schooler now and was mastering her studies and powers.

"Dad! Mom! You're back!" We hugged and I sighed. We finally could live peacefully, at least for now...

**AN: Guess what I'm going to ask? If you guessed "How was the battle?", then good job. You must be a mind reader. If not, it's not the best occupation anyway. Besides the point, how was the battle? I tried to the best of my abilities, so if you would like to PM me anything you would like to add, you're welcome to. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS SO I KNOW HOW I DID! The next several chapters will be about Tori and Luke, so look forward to that. I want to update Finding Revenge next, so I should be able to update again next weekend. See you then, and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Well I finally managed to gather up enough ideas to update Finding Revenge. I need to make something clear first, if you ever have any ideas for this story, don't hesitate to review or PM me. I am writing two stories at a time, and the names and ideas can get confusing. Support will definitely help!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Tori's POV**

I feel so happy for my parents. They finally managed to get rid of Zeus, Ares, and Tartarus. They offered for me to be an Olympian, but I have to pass a test first. Mommy and Daddy won't tell me what the test is, it could start anytime anywhere.

I was training in the Olmypian arena when the architect walked over. I never liked her, even if she had no connection to my Dad. She is way to full of herself.

I walked around my dad's palace. It always calms me down and gives me a pleasing and pleasant feeling. It is a two-story high palace with a lake surrounding it. A couple Pegasus usually fly around: Blackjack and his mate, Moonshine.

Yeah, totally opposite names. Well, you know what they say, opposites attract. Anyway, I was just walking when a boy just ran into me.

"Hey, watch where you're—" I stopped as I looked at the boy.

He had messy, but curly blonde hair. His hazel colored eyes sparkled and the light bounced on them. If you looked closely enough, you could see light gray specks decorated his pupils.

I shook out of this trance. Why was I observing an eyeball? Ugh, I need to talk to Aphrodite.

The boy looked down at his feet" I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. I'll be—"

He looked up at me and I found myself staring into his eyes again. Ugh! Why do I keep doing this?!

_Because you love him, Tori dear._

_Oh shut up Aprodite._

_But you were the one the wanted to see me!_

_Oh just leave me or I'm telling my mom!_

"Ummm... Are you okay?" That boy asked me. I realized I had been apparently acting like I was talking to someone when in reality I was talking in my mind.

"Err... Yeah, I'm fine. I don't normally see you around."

"Well, I was just visiting with my mom. She is the architect for Olympus." He exclaimed proudly.

"Well my dad and mom both have a palace here and my dad saved Olympus not once, but twice!"

Sorry, I couldn't resist bragging to the architect's son.

"Oh! You must be Victoria Jackson!"

"Call me Tori, and you must be Luke Valdez."

"True, but I don't have a nickname. So, just call me Luke."

Eek! I realized I was late for my spar with Uncle Apollo. He is always challenging me to a fight. He calls it "testing my little baby Tori".

"Sorry, but I got to run. Catch you around later?"

"Yeah, see you around, Tori!"

I jogged to the arena, which was to close to my dad's palace to teleport. Unless I was just lazy like Apollo.

"Hey little girl! Ready to get beat up?"

I smirked," You never learn, do you, Apollo?"

I had previously beaten Apollo, let's see... 1,2,3,4,5,6,...,686,687,688,...,1930,1931,1932,... Oh I give up! I can't count that many times!

I raised my sword at Apollo and he got on defensive. Well, I guess he does learn after uncountable losses. Normally he just charges into the fight.

I leaped out to slash and Apollo blocked, along with a jab to my stomach. I jumped away neatly and swung my sword Apollo's neck, but he ducked. We repeated this for a minute until I got bored of it.

He jumped away and took out his bow. He shot arrow after arrow and I dodged each one. A stray arrow managed to graze my arm, but it isn't bad. I teleported over and he pulled his sword out again.

This time, I partially favored my left arm, the only that was grazed. We slashed and ducked, until Apollo had a major burst of power around him. This usually meant he thought of a secret or something close to my domains.

I decided this would be swordplay only because whenever I use my physical powers, I win almost immediately. I think I still could use my powers over secrets though... I could usually tell exactly Apollo would be doing.

He was preparing to flip over me and swing at my back. I let him flip, but I teleported behind him and set my sword at his neck.

"Yield?" He nodded his head and I dropped my sword. It'll reappear as my hairpin later anyway.

Suddenly, Hermes flashed in and said," Tori, you are needed for a meeting."

I froze. Will this be about my test to become an Olympian?

**Luke's POV**

I blushed as I remembered the girl I bumped into earlier today. She was really pretty, with raven hair with auburn highlights. It flowed to her shoulders and bounced whenever she ran. She had rosy cheeks and bright silver, shining eyes. If you looked closely, you could see sea green flecks.

Ugh, why am I observing her eyes? I knew I liked her, but I didn't want to admit I liked a girl I only saw for 2 minutes.

My mom noticed my quietness," Luke? Got a girl on your mind?"

I blushed cherry red and my dad laughed at me," Don't worry Luke. You're my son, so you can get the pretty girls. See? I got Annabeth here, didn't I?"

My mom slapped him, but then kissed him. I'll never understand how her mood changes so quickly.

"Mom! I'm right here you know!"

"Oh, right! So who's the lucky girl?"

"Tori..." I murmured really softly. I'm pretty sure no one could hear me, but my mom gasped. Oh, right! She is a daughter of Athena, you know, the owl one? Hehe, owl ears? Ok, sorry. Anyway...

"Luke! How could you like _his_ daughter?"

My dad looked angry. I had no idea why they disliked her so much. Were they hiding something from me?

"Mom, dad, what happened between you and the Jackson's?"

**Percy's POV**

I'm so proud of my little girl. She is finally having her test to be an Olympian. I asked Hermes to call her over and she flashed in a minute later.

She kneeled at my throne," Dad?"

"I'm so proud of you, Tori. Are you ready for your test?"

Apollo spoke up," Of course she is, if she can beat me! Which she did!"

I snorted," Yeah, because you are just the _biggest_ challenge anyone can face. "

We had previously voted on what the test would be. We knew she needed her wits and fighting skill, along with powers. According to the prophecy, the test would need to involve a myth.

We had created a portal to send her back in time with all sorts of obstacles, but since Aphrodite is an Olympian, she made sure she had to find love. And apparently he was a son of "fire and wisdom". Gosh, I have no idea who that is.

I also heard that Luke ran into my baby Tori. I sighed, I didn't want my life to run into _hers_ again.

The Olympians stood up and shot a beam at Tori. She slowly went back in time. I knew that sometime in her travels, Luke would be there. She has to face the challenges in life.

She doesn't even know what her goal is, because according to Athena, she must figure it out.

I am so glad I didn't have to take this test. I sent my final mind message to Tori:

_Good luck, my girl. I know you'll succeed!_

**AN: Yep, there's the transition to Tori's test! I'm not sure what obstacles there will be, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to review or PM me! How was it? Was it okay? Please tell me your thoughts! I don't know when I can update again, but I'll try my best. See you later!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey! I didn't get ANY suggestions at all whatsoever... :( So, I had to plan for quite a while. This could have been posted earlier... But anyway... Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Never have, never will :( own PJO. That would belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Tori's POV**

As I was flashed away, I could see images of the past flashing around me. As soon as I stopped, a wave of nausea overcame me.

I groaned. This test couldn't be a little easier, can it? I analyzed my surroundings, and I had an idea of the myth I was in. I wasn't 100% positive, though.

I was on a large boat with a bunch of men surrounding me. I heard a deep voice in my head, but it wasn't my dad's voice.

_Tori, this is a real myth, but the person you represent will change her name to yours. Everyone in this myth will call you either Tori or Victoria. Do you recognize this myth?_

I was about to reply, when someone shouted my name. I turned around to see someone I was definitely shocked to see.

The man in front of me was Jason. _The _Jason and the Argonauts. My jaw dropped, and I couldn't help but stare at him.

The myths don't portray him well enough. He was gorgeous, with an aura of high authority.

"Hello? You there? We are nearing land!"

I was jerked out of my thoughts. "Yes, Sir Jason?"

He smiled," Just Jason, Tori. One of my men spotted land ahead. Let's go!"

I immediately knew who I was supposed to be.

"Alright!" I replied.

As we neared the steps, Jason grabbed my hand and we walked down together. I couldn't help but blush at this.

What was my character's relationship with Jason? I wasn't positive, since the myth wasn't very detailed in specific areas.

I was the first the step on the ground and I look around. I was actually standing on the land of Cochis.

Jason told me," You stay here, I'll ask King Aietes for the fleece. Be safe."

He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed profusely. He smiled and walked away.

I sat down on a rock by the beach. My eyelids started to droop and I soon fell into the domain of Hypnos.

****DREAM****

I walked around and I noticed I was in the throne room of Olympus. I saw the gods and goddesses murmuring quietly, as well as my mom and dad.

I could hear pieces of the dialogue," Why does Luke... She could be in danger... Peleus... Fighting... Kalydonian Boar... Marriage with the Princess... What about the footrace..."

These phrases comfimed my suspicions. The myth I'm in will not be easy.

My father cleared his throat," My daughter is about to meet the first obstacle of the test. It probably won't take too long, and then she'll be on the next. We must prepare to send Luke in. He will be in the third obstacle."

The council nodded in agreement. Athena spoke up," How will my daughter and Hephaestus's son respond to this? Luke is their son."

Hermes looked very downhearted and I knew why. My dad had told me the story of the Second Titan War many times.

My mother said," I'm sure they'll understand. I am personally not very happy with the prophecy, but it must be done."

I miss the warmth of her arms, but my test hasn't even started yet.

My dad spoke up," Hephaestus and Athena, talk to your children and try to persuade them to let Luke come after the meeting. This won't be too dangerous, but I'm sure they wouldn't defy the Fates."

They nodded and bowed. I stared in awe at how peaceful the Olympian council seemed to be now.

I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of being on the council. I knew the empty space would be mine if I passed this test.

Suddenly, I felt Athena's owl like eyes pierce into my skin.

****DREAM****

I shot up from the rock I was napping on. I was breathing heavily. I immediately knew Athena would not be a good enemy to have.

I noticed the sky had darkened immensely. The things King Aietes made Jason do must have taken a really long time.

All of a sudden, I heard a twig snap behind me. I whirled around to hear someone aurae in Ancient Greek. He cleared his throat.

"Apparently you are on Jason's side. So, I must _kill _you. I have heard about the boasts your fathers say about you. I want to test that, fairly."

My gut twisted. Many myths talk about how skilled this person is. The person that wants to fight me is Peleus.

"Very well. I will fight you, but, you aren't allowed any help other than weapons or powers."

He laughed," Of course not. I wouldn't need it anyway. Feeling scared? You should, for I am _Peleus._"

I grinned," Well let's see if you're as good as people say you are."

My bow flashed in my hand and I shot three arrows at his chest. He slashed them in half with his sword and I fired five more at various parts of the body.

I pulled off my hairpin and my 5th birthday present appeared. The same thing that beat Apollo _many _times. It was a sword with a silver hilt with sea green streaks. The sword itself was made of a mixture of Olympian silver, Celestial bronze, and Imperial gold.

I jumped forward and struck at his stomach with my sword. He turned, but I managed to graze his skin.

He growled at the sight of his blood. He twirled his sword and I felt several cuts appear on my arms.

He slashed and I parried. I feigned a slash at his side, and as he swung his sword to block, I kicked him in the chest.

He staggered back and I used this to my advantage. I leaped forward and met his sword with a flurry of strikes. I felt his strength slowly dwindling. My father previously told me not to use my powers unless I absolutely had to.

Peleus suddenly flipped backward and I stepped back to pull out my bow. I kept constantly shooting at chinks in his armor. I personally didn't like armor because it weighed me down and my movements weren't as smooth. He kept slashed and dodging my arrows.

Finally, he screamed as I found a chink near his chest. I took this chance as I flipped forward and kicked off his head. I spun around and put my sword at his neck.

"Do you surrender? Or do I need to finish you off?"

He replied," I surrender and I promise not to harm you directly afterwards."

I released my grip on my sword and he started to walk away.

He turned around," You have nice sword fighting skills. I enjoyed our spar, but this doesn't mean I won't attack you on the future. I still have a job to complete."

With that, he whistled for his horse to come and rode away. Peleus is a strange man...

I sat back down on the rock to rest when I saw Jason running back with the Golden Fleece around his shoulders.

I raced over and hugged him," That's wonderful, Jason. You completed it!"

I have to admit, even if I have only known him for a while, it seems like the character I represent, and myself, had a tiny crush on him.

He hugged back tightly," I saw your fight with Peleus. You did amazing!"

I smiled. Then, Jason called his men over.

"I have wonderful news! King Aieles's daughter and I will get married in several days!"

Unknown to everyone else there, my heart broke. I thought he liked me the same way I did him. As the men cheered, I turned away to hide my tears.

I know I shouldn't use my powers, but I flashed away. I don't know where exactly, but anywhere away from Jason.

I looked around at my surroundings and my jaw dropped.

**Luke's POV**

"Mom, dad, what happened between you and the Jackson's?"

My mom sighed," Luke, honey, I think it's time you learned the truth."

As my mom started explaining, my dad looked extremely uncomfortable. I looked away and focused on my mom.

"Perseus Jackson used to be my boyfriend. We went separate ways after the Second Giant War. He loved Artemis and I loved Leo. He and Artemis eventually had a child before the war against the Primordials. This child is Victoria, or Tori. I never wanted anything to do with the Jackson family anymore. When we separated, we basically cut off all ties."

I was shocked. I never knew my mother used to date Lord Perseus.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's fine, Luke. You needed to know the truth anyway."

She smiled. Suddenly, two flashes started to appear. I reverted my eyes and there stood Lady Athena and Lord Hephaestus. Or in other words, my godly grandparents.

"We need to talk to Annabeth and Leo."

My parents led them to the study, a room I was never allowed to go in. I sat on the couch, waiting for them to come out.

After Perseus knows how long, they finally stepped out of the study.

Athena filled me in about Tori's quest and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. You mean I get to be in a myth with my crush? I didn't know to feel happy or upset.

Hephaestus spoke up," We need to get you to the throne room. Your parents agreed to this already."

"Ok... Let's go!"

**Nico's POV**

Thalia and I have dated for 2 years. I love her more than anything in the world. I knew my friends had all gotten married. Last I heard, Jason and Reyna had gotten married. Of course, Percy and Artemis. Then there is several campers.

I knew this was the time to propose. I invited Thalia to go on a picnic with me near the beach.

I brought grilled cheese sandwiches. Thalia loved them, so I'm sure she would enjoy this.

I waited for her to come. Suddenly, without a sound, two arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Nico. Forget I could shadow travel?"

I smiled and pulled her into my lap," No, how could I? Here, let's eat."

She sat across from me and we ate the sandwiches. Once we finished, I pointed across the ocean.

"Thals, ever wish you could go into the ocean?"

Since she was still turned around, I got down on one knee and she answered," I guess, but that's more of Percy's thing."

She turned around and gasped when she saw me.

"Thalia Grace. My Thalia Grace. We have been through much, and I know I love you. I may not be the best at socializing, but I know I love you. You are my everything. I couldn't live without you. So, will you marry me?"

She stayed silent and tears were threatening to fall as I thought she would decline.

Suddenly, she smiled and leaped on me to kiss me. We kissed passionately as I slipped the ring on her finger.

She pulled away to admire the ring. It was gold, with streaks of black running across. The gem was an amethyst with small, silver diamonds surrounding it.

She exclaimed," Oh my gods, Nico! I love it! And I _love _you!"

She kissed me again and just as it got heated, someone cleared their throat.

There stood Percy with his arm around Artemis," You didn't think I'd miss out my best friend's big day! I heard you talking about going in the ocean. Here, eat this seaweed and you will be able to breathe underwater without being harmed in any way or form for an hour."

I thanked Percy thoroughly and Thalia dragged me into the ocean. Thalia and I gasped simultaneously. The ocean reef was amazing. It made me almost with I was a son of Poseidon. _Almost_. I still enjoy being a son of Hades.

Thalia leaned her head on my shoulder and we just enjoyed each others' presence. I love Thalia so much, or should I say, my fiancé.

**AN: Ok! I had a little cliffhanger there, but the chapter ended on a happy note. Now, I have a little competition here:**

**If you can name which character Tori is representing you get mentioned din the next chapter! First one gets a shoutout! **

**I think the clues were plentiful, so you should be able to guess the myth. I altered the myth ****_slightly, _****but not too much. **

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to guess the character! I am not positive to when I can update, but I'll try my best. See you soon!**

**P.S. This is a loooooong chapter! Just for you readers! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi everybody! As for the competition, only one person got it right... :( **

**Shout out to... pjoinheritancefan!**

**You should definitely read his stories, especially "Guardian". One of my favorite Pertemis fics that isn't on my list.**

**I know some of you guessed Medea, and it is understandable. She did like Jason and some myths say she was on the Argo, but she is not who Tori is representing. These clues do not fit Medea: **

**_I could hear pieces of the dialogue," Why does Luke... She could be in danger... Peleus... Fighting... Kalydonian Boar... Marriage with the Princess... What about the footrace..."_**

**Key words: ****_Peleus_****, ****_Kalydonian Boar_****, and ****_footrace_**

**You can guess again, I'll give you about 10 seconds...**

**If you guessed Atalanta... You are CORRECT! I will follow the myth in chronological order, but I may alter some events or facts. So... Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns all rights for PJO! Not me!**

**Tori's POV**

I was shocked to see the group my mom led. After the war, she got together with her hunters, sometimes joined by my dad. I saw Thalia as her lieutenant. After my mom and dad got married, the girls in the hunt were allowed to date boys.

But, I knew this was in the past, so my mom wouldn't recognize me. I heard voices and I turned around to see my mom appear behind me.

"Hello, my name is Artemis and I lead the hunt. Would you like to join? Or are you just passing by?"

I loved my mom, so I replied," Of course."

She noticed my dry tears and asked," What had happened? And what's your name?"

"My name is Tori. I sailed on the Argo with Jason, and... And I thought he liked me... He kissed me, held me, and embraced me. Yet, he is getting married in a few... Days. I... I ran away."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling again. Artemis embraced me, as I didn't exactly think of the past Artemis as my mother.

"Well, Tori, just pledge your oath to me and you can join the hunt. Repeat after me: I, Tori, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

I repeated the oath and I felt myself earn a silver glow, my archery and hunting skills didn't increase as I already had my mom's blessing.

I saw fellow hunters congratulate me and welcome me to the hunt.

As the years passed, my skill with the bow slowly ascended. Soon, I rivaled even my mom's, well Artemis's, skill in archery.

The other hunters were extremely surprise, but I couldn't just say I was Artemis's daughter. I just pretended to be Apollo's daughter instead. Luckily, Apollo has too many children to notice I'm not his.

We fought monsters around Ancient Greece and only lost 3 hunters, even though we gained 8 hunters.

I loved the hunt, and along with the rest of the girls, developed hatred towards men. We despised their actions towards the female gender.

Their cheating actions were exactly what we hated. I still hated Jason. I heard he fell in love with another woman, so Medea got _extremely _angry. I could care less what happened to him. I can't believe I liked that _cheating bastard_.

One day, Meleagros asked Artemis and the hunt to kill the Kalydonian Boar. She ordered me and several other hunters to track the boar.

I was searching for clues, like footprints or any marks, when I heard my best friend, Serena, call for help!

I raced over there as quickly as possible to see the boar on top of Serena. I pulled on my bowstring and sent an arrow towards the boar's neck. It moved at the last possible second and the arrow went over its shoulder instead.

Serena jumped up and I saw the other tracking hunters, Zoe and Phoebe, run over. The also pulled out their bows and all four of us sent a continuous flow of arrows towards the boar.

The skin seemed impenetrable, as the arrows simply grazed the skin. I tried to aim for the neck, but it seemed extra protective of the neck.

I finally managed to hit the speedy boar at the neck and it fell. We ran over as the boar dissolved and its pelt appeared.

Zoe handed it to me," You shot the killing arrow, keep the spoil of war."

Serena clapped me on the back and I smiled. I put the pelt on and felt warmth like my mom's arms surround me. I have been in the test for 4 years already. I knew the myth was over when I was in the footrace, so I couldn't wait.

I remembered the last two lines of the prophecy:

_Daughter of the tides meet with, Son of fire and wisdom in a myth. Escape by finding the key, to stop war with the sea._

So does this mean Hippomenes would be represented by Leo? I would much rather hope it's him than a stranger. I knew I only met him once, but I developed a slight crush on him.

The key... Does it have something to do with correcting Hippomenes's mistake? And to stop war with the sea. Is Grampa declaring war? I shook my head. Time to have dinner with my family, the hunt.

We ate roasted deer with carrot stew. I sighed, I would miss this if I passed the test.

We turned in early because of our hunt. Even if I had good aim with the bow, I still get tired after constant shooting.

The next morning, I was woken up by Apollo and Artemis's argument about their age, more than likely.

I stepped out of my tent and I gasped when I saw a person I never thought I would see _ever _again.

**Luke's POV**

I was flashed to the throne room and I saw the Omypians staring intently at me. I knelt at Lord Perseus's feet.

"My lord."

Lord Perseus smiled," You may rise. Now, have your grandparents explained everything to you?"

"Yes my lord. I am ready to be transported." I replied, after standing up.

The Olympians stood up as well and shot beams of power at me. I felt a tingling feeling and I suddenly was shot through time. I saw images of ancient heroes, like Hercules, Theseus, and even Achilles.

The teleportation abruptly stopped, which didn't do anything good for my stomach. I quickly recognized the myth I was in. And I knew who I represented.

Many men were grouped around a track. This was the myth of Atalanta, which I am 99.99% certain is Tori. You may ask why. Well, because people were chanting 'Tori' instead of Atalanta.

I saw many men race against Tori. As she ran, I thought she looked stunningly gorgeous. Absolutely _breathtaking_.

I flinched every time I heard swords and axes go down on the necks of unfortunate losers of the race.

I knew what my character, Hippomenes, did to win the race. I guess that is not a bad idea.

I prayed to Aphrodite.

_Lady Aphrodite, I really love Tori, but I am not near of light footed and quick as her. I couldn't possibly win the race. Could you help me?_

_Well, Luke, I suppose I can. Listen carefully. Use these golden apples to throw at the feet. As she bends down to collect them, you can advance ahead of her._

_Thank you Lady Aphrodite. I promise to sacrifice food to you everyday after my marriage._

_I hold you to your word, Luke,_

I knew Hippomenes's mistake, so I wouldn't make that same mistake. I grabbed the apples and signed up for the race.

I got ready to begin the race when Tori herself walked over.

"Hey Luke. I see you are also in this myth."

"Yes, and I received the golden apples. You will stoop down to collect them, right?"

"Of course. I just hope I can pass this test."

My heart sinked. So Tori was only doing this to be an Olympian, of course that is expected, but a boy could dream, can't he?

I nodded sadly, but Tori continued talking.

"Luke, I know this is only part of a test, but I really am glad this has to be you, instead of someone else." She said this while blushing, slightly.

I smiled brightly," And I'm glad to be here. I won't make Hippomenes's mistake, so you won't have to worry about turning into a lion."

She laughed, a sweet melodious sound. I motioned to the track.

"I guess we need to go race now. Good luck, even if we know the results!"

She smiled," Let's go!"

**Tori's POV**

As I was preparing to race, I thought back to how the events led to this.

****FLASHBACK****

Apollo motioned for me to come over," Tori, I believe this man has been looking for you. Do you recognize him?"

I felt tears flow down my cheeks. This was the man that abandoned me, just because I was female. This was the man that left me to be nursed by a bear.

"Tori! I'm so sorry for leaving you! I was just angry at the time because I needed a son to help me with my business! Please forgive me! I love you, my daughter!"

I looked at Apollo and asked him, in my mind," Lord Apollo, is he speaking the truth?"

He replied," Yes, Tori. He is genuinely upset and sorry for abandoning you."

I looked at my father and said," Ok father. I'll come with you, but there is always the chance of me running away."

I looked at Lady Artemis and she said," Tori, you'll always be welcomed back to the hunt, if you wish. But, I thought you said Apollo was your father?"

I paled and Artemis chuckled," It's fine, I'm sure you just didn't want to tell the truth. You may go."

I walked away with my father and he led me to his house. I settled in with my stuff in my bedroom. The house was simple, like a cottage. It had a feeling of warmth, though.

My father knocked on my door.

"Come in!"

He walked in and said," Tori, I know you used to be in the hunt, but as my daughter, you must get married."

I was horrified, and furious that my father would act this way, but I knew what I must do.

"Very well, father, but I have one condition. They must beat me in a footrace to be married with me. If not, the will be killed."

My father thought about it, but eventually agreed. He left the room and left me in my thoughts. I wonder if Luke is already in the myth...

The next morning, I went to the track and raced against many young men, yet not a single one came even close to beating me.

The day was over quickly, as I had raced many many men that were intoxicated by my beauty. I'm not trying to brag, but I was blessed by Aphrodite.

Eventually, I heard Luke was coming to the race.

****FLASHBACK****

I sighed. I hated acting like I loved golden apples, but it must be done. I walked up to the starting line.

A man in a suit held the string of a canon.

"You may begin... In... 3... 2... 1!" And he pulled the string on the canon. BOOM!

And the race began.

**AN: Sorry to end it there, but you should be happy I updated two days in a row! The next chapter will include some info about Camp Half-Blood along with the race! The weekend coming up is packed with soccer games, but I should be able to update the weekend after that. See you then!**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Yes, I know, late update... But let me show you my busy schedule, you'll understand:**

**Saturday: soccer game**

**Sunday: 4 hour hike**

**Monday: soccer game**

**Tuesday: soccer game**

**Wednesday: soccer practice **

**Thursday: math team meeting **

**Friday: swimming**

**Saturday: Math Counts Competition (today)**

**Guess who got 1st place? If you guessed me, I'm so proud of you! Lol... But seriously, I worked so hard, but it paid off. Now that that's over with, I can finally write!**

**Do you see what I mean?! I have another almost as full week next week, so expect another late update. Sorry... :( **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights of PJO.**

**Luke's POV**

We took of as soon as we were allowed to. Tori quickly pulled ahead, but I wanted to wait a bit before using the apples.

Once I saw Tori quite some distance ahead of me, I threw the first golden apple. I saw Tori hesistated, since in reality, she couldn't give a care about the golden apples.

She bent down and I soon overtook her. She picked up the apple and ran straight at me. I ran as hard as I could, but Tori was way too fast. She once again pulled ahead and ran past me.

I waited until I was quite far away from Tori before throwing the second golden apple. Tori hesitated again and I ran my butt off catching up to her.

I loved the feeling of the wind slapping my face. I sometimes looked back to see Tori's hair flapping around her face. I smiled, thinking about how beautiful she looked.

She picked the apple up gracefully, but by that time, I had past her by several meters. I ran like my life depended on it, which I guess was kind of true since I needed to get out of this testing world.

This time, Tori didn't pass me until quite some time later. The finish line was still a long way away, so I waited to throw the third apple.

I waited until the finish line was rather close to Tori before throwing the final golden apple.

Tori bent to pick this one up, but dropped one of the previous one. She got down on her knees to find a good grasp on all three apples.

I ran quickly ahead and I was meters, feet, inches away...

And I ran past the finish line a _second _before Tori. I breathed deeply whereas Tori's breathing was fairly normal.

I sighed. Well, at least that part was done. I observed Tori and I thought she looked gorgeous, especially when she's running. I wonder if she truly wanted to be my wife. In her heart.

When she said she would rather it be me, my heart rose to my throat. I felt happy, yet sad that she might not exactly have feelings for me. This isn't fair.

Tori smiled at me and her father announced me as the winner. There ewe protests about the use of the apples, but I didn't care.

I took Tori home with me to live in the small hut I had lived in. I sighed. We were too young for this, yet she might already be an Olympian.

I wonder of we would be married outside of this test. I wanted her to like me for me, not for a test.

"Tori? I know we kind of _have _to be married in this alternate universe, but would you like to have a date, you know... Like a picnic?"

I looked down at my feet waiting for a "I'm sorry, but no." To leave her mouth, but to my surprise, she gently lifted my chin with her fingers.

"Of course Luke. I'm glad you aren't just doing this because you have to." She had a soft blush decorating her cheeks, but it think she looks stunning.

Her head suddenly jerked up and slapped me," No matter what you better not be like those _disgusting boys_."

I sighed. I guess she takes over her mother, Artemis.

"Of course not. I'm too "awesome" for that." I winked and she sighed exasperately.

I chuckled. I may have inherited some of my father's jokes, I have my mom's mix of seriousness somewhere... Here and there...

For example, this date. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

She smirked," You do realize we live in the same house?"

I face palmed. " Well I'll be back at 7 and we leave, ok?"

She laughed, a beautiful sound, and nodded amusingly. I hurried away to plan a picnic. I knew where it needed to be. By the creek, which is a several minute walk for where we live.

I went to get some flour to make bread, along with some ham to smoke. It's quite sad how this time period didn't exactly have sandwiches. I never imagined having to go through all this for a picnic.

Several exhausting hours later, I finally managed to make two ham sandwiches with apple juice. To my surprise, I also had to _squeeze _the juice out of an apple.

I set up everything at the correct place and set up a couple traps in case anyone comes near. Good thing Athena and Hapheastus are my grandparents.

I jogged back to my house and I saw Tori standing there with a T-shirt and jeans with some converse. I loved her casual look. I had my camp shirt with jeans.

She laced her arm through mine," Hey Luke. You seemed to clean up nicely."

"Of course I do. Did you expect anything less?" I joked.

She smirked," Yes, I am _so _surprised."

We laughed and do joked around on the way there, when I suddenly stopped her. I sneaked to the tree where I had previously set up a snare and I gasped when I saw the person caught in my trap.

**Percy's POV**

My little girl has been in that alternate universe for quite some time now. I knew it took Apollo about 47 years to find the goal, but it's only been about 8 for Tori.

I smirked. Tori better do better than Apollo. If she didn't, it would just be plain embarrassing.

I hoped she would find out soon. They are really close to finding the goal. I feel so nervous.

I felt slender arms wrap around my waist," Percy? Thinking too much again?"

I nodded," Yes, my Arty. I'm not exactly used to this king of the gods thing. I don't know how Zeus did it for so long."

Artemis laughed," That's because Hera did most of the paperwork."

My jaw dropped," Well, then why can't you do the paperwork?" I complained.

Artemis slapped me," So you want me to be tired and do all the work?"

I sighed. I may have gotten used to her mood changes but her slaps still hurt. I was thinking about the Summer Solstice, which is tomorrow, when suddenly, a computer fell on my head.

Artemis chuckled," I'm guessing the Fates even agree with me."

For her troubles, she got a mouse on the head. I broke out laughing. Artemis growled, but just attached the mouse to the computer.

I opened the screen and observed the words closely," Arty? Do you know what FanFiction is?"

She shook her head," No... But we can't find out." She said slyly.

I clicked on the first link gazed down the "one-shot". The title was "_Portals to Your Soul_".

Artemis said," Let's read this!"

**Artemis's POV**

"Arty! This is in your POV!" I exclaimed.

Artemis smirked," Thank you Captain Obvious!"

**I couldn't help but stare into his sea green orbs. They are like black holes, can't get out unless they let you. They belong on this bo— no, this man. His name? Percy Jackson. The only real man out there. Loyal, passionate, and caring. The only one that can earn my trust. My love. My heart.**

My jaw dropped," Arty? These are your thoughts?"

My Arty smiled lovingly," Yes Percy. Now keep reading."

**When that Athenian girl fell in battle, he was broken. I looked into his eyes and I could tell exactly how he felt. They say the eyes are the portal to the soul. The windows to show the emotional side of anyone.**

"What?! Annabeth fell in battle?!"

I delved into Artemis's secrets...

_I kind of regret writing this part now... I was so angry..._

I smirked and wrapped my arms closer around Artemis.

**I saw hurt in them, nothing more he wanted than his best friend back. With time, they probably would have became much more. But she is gone, and I wish to be in her place. He captured me, my heart. I comforted him. A man. I never wanted anything that had to do with a man. Not even a look.**

"Awwww... I love you Arty!"

**He said I filled the hole in his heart, but I wasn't sure if that was true. To him, I would never be as much as the girl. But in time, I might be more. Nothing better than spending time on the reef with him. He made me realize what I had missed for so many millennia.**

"I did that?"

Artemis smirked," Don't get all arrogant or I'm leaving you!"

**I would never admit to Aphrodite, but sometimes, brains do have to bow down to the heart. I have never felt more satisfied. He said he loved me, and I knew that was true. He always jumps in front of me when any trouble came. I loved him. With all my heart. The world wouldn't be the same without him.**

I laughed," Really? Brains have to bow down to the heart?"

Artemis blushed," In only _some _cases..."

"This would be some good information for Aphrodite to know..."

Artemis jumped on my lap and punched me," You wouldn't dare!"

**When he was offered god hood once more, he accepted. He said it was to be with me. I loved him for that. We spend everyday together. We were inseparable. We were one.**

I held Artemis closer. We are one. I smiled at that fact.

**I loved everything about him, but most importantly, his dark, sea green orbs, staring into me with love. I could always tell what he was feeling through those portals. But, I never discovered when the biggest surprise of my life happened.**

**He proposed.**

**The ring. The most beautiful one I have ever seen. Silver infinity symbols made the ring. In the center, a beautiful emerald glistened. I saw it, and I immediately accepted. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Which is eternity. We had children. Beautiful, wonderful children. Twins. A girl and a boy.**

**My family. Everything I ever wanted. They both had Percy's eyes. Three people with irresistible, beautiful eyes.**

"Really Arty? The thing you love the most are my eyes?"

She smirked," Yes! They are by far the least annoying part of you!"

**I love them all, so much. Couldn't live without them. Even if I fade, I will never forget those portals, dark, sea green. Beautiful.**

Artemis suddenly stood up and turned around.

"Happy 10 year anniversary Percy. I love you so much!"

She hugged me and pulled my close. She wrapped her fingers around my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We kissed passionately and I poured my emotions into the kiss.

I loved her, with _all _my heart.

When we finally pulled apart, I pulled a box out from my pocket.

"Artemis, you wouldn't think I forgot this occasion, did you? Well, I love you _way _too much for that." I smirked.

I opened the box and Artemis gasped. "Percy! This is gorgeous! I love it!"

She kissed my softly and I pulled the necklace out of the box. It was a silver chain with a beautiful crescent moon. There was a single emerald green arrow through the moon.

I pulled my hands around my wife's neck and put the necklace on her.

"Arty, pulled on the arrow."

She pulled and her favorite bow came out.

"Perseus Jackson! You were the one that stole my bow!"

She slapped me, but then dove in to kiss my fiercely on the lips. "Percy, I love it even more now."

I smirked at how quickly her mood changed," Happy 10th Anniversary Artemis _Jackson._" I teased.

She smiled and rested her head on my chest, enjoying my presence, as I am enjoying hers.

**Tori's POV**

I went looking for Luke after a couple minutes when my jaw dropped at the person in the trap.

There lay Calypso, who supposedly always lived on her island. My dad may have let her free, but she enjoyed her private home. Yet I remembered, this is the past. Why is she here?

Luke was looking at her like she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Jealously flamed in my heart, yet I wasn't sure why. I may have developed a slight crush on Luke, but not _that _much!

Luke carefully cut the rope and gently set Calypso on the ground.

"Hello, my name is Luke. You must be Calypso."

She smiled and said," Yes, and may I ask, where is this? I was cooking my dinner when I was suddenly flashed here."

I carefully watched behind the tree I stood. Technically, Luke was my husband and he shouldn't be drooling over other people.

Luke replied," You are in a small town of Greece. Let me find Tori and you can stay here until you can get back to your island."

Anger burned in me. How dare he invite someone into _my home _without _my permission?!_

**AN: Hehe... Jealousy time! You may have some questions, so feel free to ask. These are some thing so just want to say:**

**1) I just wanted my one-shot, "Portals to Your Soul" in there, as if Artemis was the one who wrote it. I thought it would be a cute anniversary gift. :D**

**2) Next chapter will be the last real chapter, more than likely. The one after that will be the epilogue. I am so close to finishing!**

**3) I love my readers, and I'm kinda sad this story is coming to an end... Love you ALL!**

**4) SOO... How was that? Any thoughts? Concerns? Please leave some feedback! **

**5) Next update: Probably will take a while... Sorry you guys... Since I'm going to the state competition... More practicing... Yay... I'll try my best!**

**Thank you for reading! And possibly see you soon!**


End file.
